The Unpredictable Battlefield
by Little A Granger
Summary: (TyKa Yaoi). DISCONTINUED for personal reasons (it was either that or I was deleting it xD).
1. Chapter 1

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 1 – The warning shot.  
TysonxKai.**

Every time I would travel to the dome in Bey-City to show my appearance for my next beyblade match – it would make my stomach whirl with excitement. Not only am I bouncing off the walls because I'm eager to face a new worthy opponent, but I get to prove to the world why I deserve this title that I have worked so hard for.

I'm here to defend my legacy and that I will continue to do for as long as I am breathing.

Well let's face it, if I don't, the sourpuss next to me in the car would give me what for. _Isn't that right Kai?_ – I giggled to myself and smiled joyfully as the driver would open the vehicle door to let me out first as this was apart of the Kai's sneaky plan.

Whilst everyone was drooling over me (the star), Kai would sneak past through the crowd with his security guarding him. I'm guessing that Kai couldn't cope with all the women taring him apart. It made me laugh, but deep down I'd be green and boiling.

 _What the hell does he have that I done? I mean have you seen these abs?!_

But I could never understand why the Dranzer wielder would ignore the world who adores him so much – you would never see me doing that; after all this was always the highlight of my day before a beyblade match, I got to greet my faithful and supportive fans.

As soon as I stepped out the car: _The photographers, the fans and the reporters._ They were all screaming my name and demanding for my attention. Tyson Granger!

I adjusted my lucky cap on my head and winked at them confidently.

Oh I could stand on this red carpet outside Bey-City dome all day, the adrenaline rush it would give me was just too hard to describe. All I can say is that, the feeling would always give me enough energy to skip the warm up before a serious match.

I'd speak a few words to the reporters and then I would pose in as many selfies possible after signing the fans autographs.

There was the odd occasion where a small child would climb through the iron bars and run up to me. But I would just laugh and greet the little guy as if he was my own blood. Seconds later I would always have to tell the fan to run before the security would grab a hold of him for my safety.

 _It was hilarious!_

No matter how much myself and Kai would clash, deep down I knew that the lone-wolf cared about me just as much I do care about him. He was my greatest rival and one of the reasons I had got this far in my life, despite that I'd never admit it, he is my right hand man. We'd pick each other up when we were down with the odd light slam in the face or two, but never would we allow anyone else to do that.

But it wasn't until today that I realised how our valuable our lives were being this famous. It was like hearing the story about John Lennon or J.F Kennedy all over again. But this time it was my team captain and my best friend.

Within the corner of my view, I watched the driver then walk over to Kai's side of the vehicle to let him out.

Once Kai finally stepped out the car to be huggled by his security – there was a loud bang that came out of nowhere and suddenly people started to scream and panic.

I honestly didn't know where to put my face, especially as by now the security had grabbed me viciously by the arms to lift me off my feet. I gasped in pain and squinted my eyes over my shoulder to try and check if Kai was okay, but the bodyguards were completely surrounding me to the point that all I could see was their buff bodies blocking my view.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelped and found myself being dragged into the dome's entrance doors. "Put me down! And is Kai okay!?"

Eventually the security did place me down on to the ground, but I pushed through them forcefully to rush over to Kai – who'd by now also just came through the entrance doors. He looked so shattered with his pale face going white as a ghost.

"Kai! Buddy!" I called out with heart racing in my chest.

I went to push past his security to get to my Dranzer rival, but they knocked me to the ground on my ass and they carried him further into the dome like he was under threat for his life.

That's when everything hit me; that sound just now sounded like the gunshots you'd hear in a movie – but it was twice as louder and harsh. I never expected to hear one of those in my lifetime, especially with the aim focused on Kai.

Tears began to fog my view as I slowly pulled myself up off the tiled ground. My ass was throbbing with pain, but I soon forgot about it after I registered which way they dragged Kai off too.

 _I have to find him! And find out what's going on!_

"Why would someone do that to him?" I asked myself out loud and felt my body go numb at the thought of the bullet actually coming into contact with Kai.

That's when my warm tears soon found their way down my face; it sent me cold to know that someone wanted to end Kai's life. _He goes through enough as it is! I will find out who shot that fucking gun!~_

 _If Kai died, I'd never have had the chance to tell him how much I adored him as a captain and as a rival~_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that didn't draw any tears or too much emotion guys because it got a me a weeny bit xD. I think Kai is an ass, but I wouldn't want anyone to hurt him :L.

Anyways, I look forward to seeing what you all think of this brand new story – not only is it written in first person between Kai and Tyson, but it's a co-written story featuring **Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko~**

 **Rapid Puzzleshipper** Saiko will be writing up the next chapter but in **Kai's point of view** guys, so you don't wanna miss that. Plus to avoid confusion, it will all be posted here :D. Thanks so much for reading the creation and we hope to hear from you soon! **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S: I'm quite new to writing point of view scenes, so have mercy on me you honest lot. Was it Tyson like or not?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 2- Kai's Breakdown  
TysonxKai**

I grunted as security shoved me into an empty locker room. They were nervously talking back and forth on their radios, their eyes peeled for anyone that looked remotely suspicious. I couldn't blame them. They weren't trained for this kind of situation. Their only job was to protect me from the hordes of screaming fan girls, not to save me from bullets. This really wasn't what they had signed up for. I sat down on one of the hard, uncomfortable benches and took a ragid breath. I looked down at my hands—they were shaking. I pulled out Dranzer and thumbed the bit-piece for comfort.

Pull it together. Think.

I closed my eyes and replayed that moment. My guard opened my door for me, I got out of the car. - BAM - That shot rang crystal clear through my memory. A second later that guard, Dave, was on the ground, blood seeping from his shoulder as the other guards surrounded me and dragged me into the building.

That bullet had been meant for me. The question was: did I get a lucky break or was that a warning shot? If that guard had been the intended target all along, then they shot him to send me a message. How many messages would they send? Who would they target next? Me or-

Tyson appeared in my mind and my heart stopped. The image of him covered in blood, a huge hole in his chest took away my breath and my body shake more. He couldn't be dragged into this! Just by being close to me put him in danger—I had to figure out who wanted my life and fast!

As far as I knew, I had no enemies. Maybe some butt-hurt kids that I had trashed in the arena, but if so, they would settle the score with fists or let their blades do the talking, and that shot seemed flawless.

This was most likely the work of a professional, and if that was the case, this was somehow connected to my grandfather.

My blood boiled with rage. I lashed out on a locker, my fist going right through the thin metal. When I pulled back, blood covered my knuckles. Why was I always dragged into _his_ messes?! Did he realize that it was his own grandson's life he was playing with? Or did the decrypted old man just not care at all?

Oh wait, this was the same person who locked me away in an orphanage that tortured kids for 5 years to pursue his own twisted goals. Of course he didn't care. I was nothing to him but a pawn.

"Hey! Let me through! I need to make sure Kai is alright!"

That was Tyson's voice. My heartbeat quickened. Part of me wanted to do nothing more that to shove my guards aside and see him, but right now I was nothing but a danger to him. As much as he would hate me for it, this was for his own good. I did nothing as my guards shoved him aside.

"Master Kai can't see anyone right now. Please stay with your own guards. The area isn't secure."

"At least tell me if he's okay!" Tyson said urgently. I smiled sadly. Always caring more about others than himself.

"Master Kai is fine. Now go!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Jeez!"

I sighed. There was no way he was going. He was probably going to wait around the corner until we left and follow us. I asked one of my guards to make sure he was escorted to a safe area.  
The building was put on lock-down for hours. I spent most of it thinking of some other way to find answers than the obvious. However, once the lock down was lifted, I still hadn't come up with another solution.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Dickenson's voice came on loudspeaker. "Due to the events that transpired this morning, the tournament will be postponed for a week. We apologize for any inconvenience this will cause."

I sighed in relief. This meant more time to train and gave me one more reason to avoid Tyson.

Making up my mind, I went up to my Chief of Security, Takahashi. "Take me to see my Grandfather, Voltaire."

"Yes, of course Master Kai."

The six of them escorted me to the car, keeping extra vigilant. Only once I was safely in the backseat, did everyone relaxed. During the entire ride, I kept my arms folded in front of me, hugging my elbows, Dranzer still in my hand. A pit was slowly forming in my stomach. My grandfather had gotten out of prison months ago. I hadn't seen him since I was 14. Over 3 years ago. Truthfully, I was worried that he wouldn't even see me. Hell, he might have been the one who might have hired the sniper.

All too soon I heard. "Master Kai, we've arrived."

I looked out the window and up at the intimidating, grand mansion. I quickly pulled out a compact I had hidden inside my vest and looked at myself in the mirror. My war paint was flawless. On my face there was no signs of how weak I felt.

I reminded myself of who I was. I was Kai Hiwatari. The Coldest Bastard of Russia, the "Ice Prince" and nothing and no one could imitate me. I just survived an assassination attempt and I survived Brooklyn. I smiled at how a spinning top did more damage to me than a bullet. I could handle my grandfather.

I got out of the car and strode up the steps to the mansion. I could almost hear Tyson cheering me on. That thought alone seemed to give me the strength I needed to ring the doorbell.

~ _Tyson will never know how much strength he gives me~_

* * *

 **A/N-** So some insight into Kai's thoughts/feelings after the attempt on his life. If any of you are confused about the difference in writing styles between the first chapter and this one, again this is a collaboration story. I apologize if it wasn't the greatest, this is the first time I've written in first person in a long time. Please tell me what you think!

 **Little A Granger** will be back to write the next chapter from **Tyson's point of view!** Please send us a review letting us know what you all think and if we should continue this story! Peace and love! **~Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 3 – Empty Threats.  
TyKa.**

Once I'd heard that the tournament was delayed until further notice, a sense of relief ran straight through my cold figure. That was probably the best idea I'd heard yet, especially as Mr Dickinson sounded so livid as his voice echoed through the dome's hallways.

I took off my lucky cap and began to run my hands through my hair as I walked around the dome in distress. _What do I do?_ – I couldn't think straight and I didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do with myself.

Eventually I bumped into the team, who ran over to with such mixed emotions written all over their faces. Max looked pale, Rei seemed relieved and Kenny clearly was emotional. Overall though, they seemed to have taken this a lot better than I did judging by their body language.

 _I wanted to rip someone's head off, but I didn't know whose! Urgh this is so frustrating!_

All I know is that, whoever fired that bullet has made themselves a powerful enemy.

"Tyson. Buddy you okay?" Max asked whilst jogging over to me. "I heard about the news and almost died when I heard that the bullet could have hit you or Kai."

"Hit me?" I repeated and gasped heavily when the blond American wrapped his arms around me tightly. But once that thought registered in my mind, I pushed Max away and placed my face into my hands. "That bullet was never aimed at me Max, I know it wasn't."

"But you need to acknowledge that it could have Tyson." Rei pointed out and squinted at me. "Besides, why wouldn't someone want to assassinate you more than Kai? You're the most famous beyblader that's ever lived…"

"Oh give me a break." I interrupted and lifted my head high. Suddenly I felt strong and alive. "We all know that Kai has the most enemies."

It was true though, Kai did pick so many fights with those who he thought was worthy of his Dranzer power. But to me, that was Kai and there was nothing wrong with that. I'm sure I've picked some fights in my time – except it's just that Kai had a different approach than I did.

Cold, defensive and aggressive, that was his attitude in the ring. On the other hand, I was cocky, confident and beybladed because I loved it – I didn't beyblade because I had to survive like Kai did, and I never will I understand how that feels.

He never spoke about his past, but who has spoken about their past it on the team? We are more focused on now, the present, the drama that keeps biting us in the ass.

Then it hit me once I began to think about his personal life. What if someone was had returned from Russia? The dark abbey? Boris? – _Oh my God!~_

"Tyson!" Kenny shouted and awoke me from my deep thinking. I shook my head and turned my head into the Chief's direction. "Will you stop staring into space and listen to me for once!"

"Kenny calm down, he's probably traumatised…" Max was interrupted by Kenny. It seemed like the Chief ignored him completely because he was too focused on getting his message across.

"Mr Dickinson wants to speak to us all. Where is Kai?" Kenny interrogated.

My lips parted but no words left my dried throat. The last time I saw Kai was when he was being dragged into that locker room, I hadn't seen him since. Then I knew he wouldn't still be there.

"He's probably been taken into a protected location." Rei spoke and shrugged. "We will meet up with him again later, but for now, let's go meet Mr Dickinson and find out what is going on around here."

 _How does he remain so calm all the time?_ – I nodded with agreement at Rei's suggestion and placed my cap back onto my head.

I didn't really care about what Mr Dickinson was going to say. All I wanted to do was follow Kai and be his rock.

It would kill me to know that the assassin crossed paths with Kai again and this time actually took his valuable life. I'd destroy the heartless bastard if he did – after I found out who he was of course.

Whilst on the walk to Mr Dickinson's office in the dome, I began to think about these threats I've been making.

Could I really hold a pistol against a human beings head and press the trigger? Would I dare to look in the cold blooded assassins eyes and spare him the trouble of being sentenced to prison? Do I have the right to shoot a man for attempted murder?

No I couldn't, I'm too human and soft hearted to do that. But would Kai kill the man if they ever met face to face? _Now that's a question I would like an answer to~_

 **xXx**

The walk back to the other side of the stadium felt long and never ending, but once we arrived outside Mr Dickinson's office, nobody really looked brave enough to knock on the door. We all didn't want to be here, we just wanted to go home and have a reality check.

 _Like – did this really happen? Or was this a dream?_

Yet once everyone's head lowered to the floor with a scared impression overriding their faces, I bit down on my lower lip and puffed up my shoulders. "Since when are we shy of some drama huh?" I spoke out in a teasing yet sharp tone.

"It's not that Tyson. It's just that we are worried that we could be next." Max sighed and closed his eyelids. "What if someone wanted all of us, not just Kai?"

"Oh don't think like that Max." Kenny shivered and swallowed hard. "It won't ever get to that."

But just as I raised my hand to tap my fist gently against the door, I heard the sound of Mr Dickinson's voice – it sounded raw and unimpressed.

 _"What do you mean Kai isn't here? He's gone back to Russia. Why on Earth would he do such a thing? It's too much of a risk for him to be wondering around this planet on his own! Well, tell the boy to get in contact with me as soon as possible. I would live a thorough investigation as to what happened today."_

 _He's gone? What the hell!?_ – I gasped to myself with my pupils widening.

I lowered my hand to my side and dug my hand into my jeans pocket to pull out my mobile phone.

That Hiwatari has some nerve to just leave without informing us anything. Honestly, even if you grabbed the man and shook him, he still wouldn't crack and confess anything.

So I decided to call him and pray that he wouldn't hang up on me. _Like always -.-_

 _Oh you will talk to me Kai Hiwatari_ – I promised myself, willing to harass him if I had too.

It's only because I cared about the guy. I mean come on, it wasn't until today that I realised that I may just care about him more than I ever did before. The thought of him travelling across the globe alone made my heart rise into my throat.

 **I wanted to be there with him to kick someone's ass!~**

Despite that Kai's mobile phone went straight to his answering machine, there soon followed a text stating:

 _'Not now Tyson, I have some business to take care of'~_

 _'Oh yes, right here and right NOW Kai. What the hell was that about earlier?!~'_ I text back and began to stroll down the corridor whilst blanking out the world around me _._ Not for a second did I take my chestnut brown eyes off my phone. _'And do you want to enlighten me as to why you have gone back to Russia, Kai!?~'_

 _If he doesn't start spilling the beans, I will get on the next plane to Russia to begin follow his every step._

 **xXx**

 **A/N:** Wow, I think I'm getting into this brain Tyson has. I may not predict EVERYTHING exactly like the guy, but I bet I'm pretty damn close; people don't call me his twin for no reason. Anyways, wasn't **Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko's** chapter great? I do think we make quite the Kai and Tyson team, don't you agree guys? :D **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews –**

MarchellV  
TyKa's Flower  
Abdhut  
Chibidou

 **P.S** : I'm sorry I've slown right down with updates, reviews and replying to messages - My personal life has just gone up in arms. I've just got engaged to my first lover and school has started again, so I really need to get my head down now. Thank you to everyone who sent me a congratulations & happy birthday message. Little A Granger is finally growing up o_o;.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unpredictable Battlefield**

 **Chapter 4 – Red rum is murder**

 **TyKa**

~ _'Oh yes, right here and right NOW Kai. What the hell was that about earlier?! And do you want to enlighten me as to why you have gone back to Russia, Kai?'~_

I ran my hands through my slate bangs. I had no idea how or where to start. _~'Don't message me again.'~_

I knew Tyson would be choked, but I had to keep reminding myself this was for our own good. I deleted his number. I couldn't risk my phone ending up in the wrong hands and them having a direct line to Tyson.

I looked out the window and looked at the passing clouds. I had been on plane hundreds of times, but paranoia had sunk its claws deep within me, every time we experienced some kind of turbulence my body would tense and my heart would beat wildly. My hand was clenched so tightly around Dranzer, the metal dug into my skin. Trying to find sleep proved fruitless as I kept imagining the flight controls to be tampered with or the plane going down in a hail of bullets. I had to keep my guard up at all times; Everything was about survival now.

When the plane did finally touch down in Russia, I had never been so happy to have my feet on solid ground in my entire life. At least now I would have a fighting chance if my enemy did decide to make a move.

I didn't have much time to celebrate however, security soon whisked me away to an awaiting car. I finally relaxed somewhat when I saw the driver was Dimitri Donetov, he had been working for my grandfather since I was an infant.

As the vehicle drove through the busy streets of Moscow, I cherished my last few moments of freedom.

The warmth of the sun was shining down through the window onto my pale skin. The baby blue sky above, the way the birds soared high above the clouds. Oh how I envied them. What I wouldn't give to truly fly free in this world.

I found myself contemplating the afterlife, if, by some fluke, that psycho actually won this game of cat and mouse...I decided that if reincarnation did exist and there was a way I could retain my memories, I would want to live my next life as a cat. I would find my way back to Tyson and just hang around his place. My days would be spent roaming the city streets then at night I would sneak back into the dojo and lay with Tyson at night.

I was jolted back into reality when I heard a car door slam. My door was opened for me and I found myself standing before the one place I never wanted to see again: Balkov Abbey. Boris and other 'priests' came out of the building to greet us.

"Young Kai, so glad to see you have re-joined us." I hated the way Boris' voice still sent shivers up my spine.

...Did reincarnation work if you off-ed yourself?

* * *

"C'mon boys! 800 more!" shouted Boris as he cracked the whip threateningly.

My muscles screamed in protest as I completed another chin-up. I tried to keep my mind off the pit of poisonous, hissing snakes below me and the 80 pound weights that were chained to my ankles. Sweat poured down my face as I struggled to complete my 4287th pull-up.

And Tyson calls me a slave driver!

This 'training' was much more difficult than what I had to go through as a kid and I was about 20 pull-ups away from saying 'fuck this', jumping down into the pit and hucking reptiles at the purple-haired ass-face and taking my chances with the deranged killer who wanted my blood.

 _Could this fucking week get any worse?_

* * *

It was nearly midnight when I was finally allowed to go to my room. At least this time it was a room and not some dank prison cell that reeked of sewage. Apparently this was a part of my grandfather's 'arrangements'. A laminated piece of paper, next to the phone on my nightstand, caught my eye. My eyebrows rose in surprise when I read the words "Room Service". Another one of my grandfather's arrangements? I quickly scanned through the menu and dialled the number provided, ordering the Steak with rice and vegetables.

Curious to know what other 'arrangements' my grandfather had requested, I investigated the room further and what I discovered next made my jaw slack with shock.

"No way."

Just behind a door in the very back of the room was a bathroom that looked like it had been taken directly out of one of the fancy show-home magazines and right in the dead-centre of the room was a hot tub with massaging jets.

A knock at the door broke me out of my stupor. I answered it to see a young man, with short brown hair and a friendly smile, presenting me with my food. "Is there anything else you need, Master Kai?" he asked kindly.

I eyed the food warily. Something didn't seem right... I examined the tray of food when it hit me.

Making sure no one else was in the hallway, I quickly pulled the waiter in and slammed him against the wall. "Who gave you the red rum?"

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about sir."

"Don't lie to me." I pressed his body harder against the structure, my fiery eyes boring into his.

"I-I don't know! This guy- a new guy, told me you had called back and ordered it! I'm so sorry!" tears were falling down his face as he trembled in fear.

My eyes narrowed. "Could you identify him?"

"Oh yeah, sure! He was a blonde with a face like you would see in those celebrity magazines! He was real friendly too."

I released him and he fell to the floor, I pulled out my cell and called my grandfather. "What is it Kai?" he asked gruffly.

"Some pretty-boy just tried to poison me. I have a witness."

* * *

An hour later the abbey was being swept by a hundred highly-trained security personnel. They discovered that the drink had indeed been laced with a quick-acting poison and were going through the security footage to confirm the boy's story, Sure enough, a really handsome man was seen handing the waiter the rum before quickly exiting out the back door just moments later.

I studied the man's features, ingraining that face in my memory for all eternity. The one who had shot my guard, the man who was attempting to take my life, the man who had torn me away from the one I loved the most.

I was going to make him pay dearly for this.

* * *

I didn't get back to my room until nearly 3am, but sleep eluded me as I toss and turned on the king-sized bed. Eventually I pulled out my cellphone. It was approaching 10am on Tyson's side of the world...he probably was snoring away in some dull classroom.

I was fighting myself from texting him. To send him a long message explaining everything.

I sighed and placed my phone back under my pillow and rolled onto my side.

~ _I clutched Dranzer to my chest. My heart aching for everything and everyone I called home.~_

* * *

 **A/N-** I got completely suckered into Kai's head while writing this at 4am and this is the turn it took.

Thank-you for all the reviews! Chibiduo, adbhut, Tyka's Flower, marchellv you guys are the best! Also everyone who had liked this story and are following it! You guys are huge encouragement! _  
_  
Also isn't **Little A Granger** too awesome for coming up with this idea and writing Tyson so flawlessly? XD

Love you all ~ **RPS**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 5 – The Strange Challenger.  
TyKa**

"We can't afford any more mistakes. Destroy him if you plan on having a successful future boy."

The blond's lips pressed into a firm line and he twitched on the spot. "I know I know…" He was interrupted by the aged man before him; he picked up the folder beneath him on his desk and threw it into the teenagers face.

"You obviously don't know! Destroy Kai before he destroys you!" A heavy sigh left the CEO's dry throat as he walked around his desk with his arms folded together. "He's here in Russia Calvin and he is moments away from discovering this game he has signed up to without knowing it."

Bending down to the ground to pick up all the paperwork and place it into the folder neatly, Calvin rolled his eyes in a bored expression. "Voltaire, I'd get those inheritance papers ready now if I were you. I heard Kai loves a little drink now and then when he's stressed." He finished and stepped forward to drop his distant relatives work onto the desk.

Voltaire focused his un-emotional eyes on the boy like a predator. He wasn't happy to hear that his full blooded heir was in danger, but this experience just opened up the Hiwatari's eyes as to how unreliable and unstable Kai was.

"There is just one problem Calvin, what do you plan on telling the Granger?"

Calvin shrugged and glanced at the businessman over his shoulder. "He's nothing to do with this deal Voltaire, so I have nothing to tell Tyson." He answered honestly with a hint of respect. Despite that the assassin was on the edge of destroying his victim, he didn't see the need to continue spilling blood on this Earth.

"Tyson is here Calvin. So as of today, he just became a part of the deal. Keep Tyson busy and life should be much easier…"

 _For fuck sake Tyson_ – The blond half Russian-Japanese boy growled to himself. The pressure was finally starting to eat him up, especially now his half-brother was only moments away from discovering that he was in a vicious circle.

* * *

Pulling my suitcase off the carousel, a huge growl escaped from my stomach. I've never really been keen on Russian food, but the smell of it is just… **phoah!**

 _NO! Come on man! You can stuff your face later! Let's just find Kai first then drag him back to Japan!_

I have got that lost into the drama that I've started to think and gave myself the headache. Even whilst I was sitting on the plane, I don't remember much of the journey because I was too busy daydreaming about Kai. All I did was stare out the window and watch the clouds play their tricks on me.

Kai was standing there on the cloud with his Dranzer locked firmly in his sweaty palms – his fiery eyes were lined up with my current position. He had that devilish grin glued to his dry lips and his muscles were tense.

Oh I loved it when he gave me that look, it made me feel so alive.

When we are both in the zone, I honestly stop caring about the world around me and I just focus on Kai. Without him, my life wouldn't be the same and secretly, it's like he is my drug. I can't get enough of him when we are alone.

Yet here I am! Looking for him alone in Russia!

I step outside the airport and feel my heart rise into my throat. I'm like a stray kitten lost in a big country all on my own. _Oh I wish I let Max come with me now_ – I gulped to myself with regret eating away at me.

Yet just when I thought things couldn't get any worse in this cold and miserable looking country, I have this sudden urge playing up within the back of my mind. It's as if I have forgotten something. What would I forget? Usually Kenny shouts after me to double check I have packed everything.

Then it hit me; the famous item I always miss when I'm rushing around – "I FORGOT MY TOOTHBRUSH!"

* * *

"Look, I'm really in a hurry, just give me a toothbrush…" I paused when the Russian shop owner just looked at me like I was crazy asylum patient.

He doesn't speak English, damn I forgot that Russia had its own language… What the hell is toothbrush in Russian anyways? Urgh where is Kai when you need him? Wait till I get my hands on him!

I then placed my hands on to the counter and leaned closer to say, "Tooooooothbrush."

Still, no good. Damn it!

By now the man was stepping back whilst glancing his eyes over to the security cameras in the corner of the store. Oh yea, I'd seen them too – I was so tempted to wave and introduce myself in a sarcastic manner.

Eventually I started to make up my own sign language – using the hand gesture of brushing your teeth to the man. Still he looked bewildered and it was starting to do my head in – HE IS WASTING MY TIME! I NEED TO FIND KAI YOU DUMB F…. URGH!

"Oh forget it…" I snapped and sighed heavily lowering my head with disappointment. "I guess this will teach me a lesson to not forget my toothbrush again."

Great, I have to go through the feeling of having manky teeth just to find Kai. The things you do for your friends!

"I heard you are famous for forgetting things."

"I can be." I answered, not really in the mood to speak to anyone. I just wanted to ask around and find Kai – _Is he safe? Is he well? And what's he doing? He better not be hunting down his assassin because knowing that creep, he was already on Kai's trail. Oh man Kai I miss you!_

 _Anyways, the last time I heard, I am more famous for being the beyblade world champion_ – I blinked to myself and slowly turned around to face the unfamiliar voice. The kid was standing there with a smooth expression all on his pale face, yet he had a cocky gesture by sliding his hand into his pocket.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black baggy jeans and a pair of black boots on his feet. Yet his hands both were covered with black thin gloves with the odd studded bracelets on his wrist. He looked bad ass in a weird way – which kind of reminded me of someone I know.

 _Oh come on Tyson, a lot of men are influenced in your style than Kai's and you know it!_

Still he reminded me of Kai a little. _Is it the fashion trend here in Russia? To look intimidating and sour-puss-like?_

"Here let me get you what you're looking for." The teenager then spoke some gibberish to the shop owner. After a few seconds, he started laughing and he placed his hand onto my shoulder. "Tyson, I don't know how to tell you this, but they don't have any in stock."

"Well…" I gasped hard to keep down my temper. But we all know that I have never really been any good at swallowing my temper. "I better be off then huh? Thanks anyways, I really appreciate it!"

But just as I went to turn on my heel to walk out the door, the blond stranger refused to let go of my shoulder. His finger pressed harder into my muscle and he held me still on the spot. My heavy bag then dug into my hip and my leg muscles went weak.

 _What is this guy playing at?!_

"Hang on Tyson. Why are you wondering around Moscow on your own?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

I slapped his arm off my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I am looking for a friend of mine. Now get your digits off me." I demanded, not realising that this Russian speaking man could help me.

"Perhaps I could help you. Do you know where he went?"

And there it was! The music to my ears. The bacon on the cheese burger. The jewel in the crown. Oh he wants to help me! I like this guy already.

I lit up and flashed him my famous goofy grin smile. "I…uh…." For a moment I generally couldn't speak or think properly - It's as if I had brain freeze.

The blond boy then tilted his head and then turned his head back to the shop owner – again he spoke some more Russian gibberish before handing me a warm drink. A hot chocolate, wow. That was kind of him? I don't even know what the guy's name is yet. Hmmm.

"Look, relax and drink this. You look cold and confused." He slowly then walked out the shop with me. "Now, where are you going? Think Tyson and take your time."

The warm liquid then trickled its way down my body and it was so refreshing. Not to mention it was tasty, it was like the guy really put chocolate in to it. But when the blond stranger's comments finally registered in my mind – I paused and lifted my head high.

"BioVault. Why else would he come to Russia!? Do you know where the abbey is? You know…"

"Maybe I do Tyson. It's a dark place to go." He interrupted sounding a little off-key for a moment. Slowly I then watched him pull his purple beyblade from his black belt. "I will tell you where it is if you beat me in a beyblade match."

I dropped the hot chocolate in my right hand and smirked at the intruder. "Oh you're on. But first, you have to tell me your name." I answered and reached into my pocket to flash my Dragoon beyblade at the opponent. Never will I decline a beyblade match against anyone!

He nodded with approval at the intimidating beyblade and smiled weakly. "My name is Calvin. It's an honour to finally meet you Tyson."

 _'Boris, change of plan. Let the Hiwatari out of his cage.'~_

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow that was a really long chapter. I hope it answered a lot of your questions ;). Anyways, I'm sorry if there are some really bad typos or grammar mistakes, I'm not the strongest reader in the world and my eyes just give up after reading so much. Oh yes, that's the joys of being Dyspraxic.

Let us know what you think of the update with a cheeky review, message or comment – we both look forward to hearing your stuff. Little **A Granger & RPS~**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unpredictable Battlefield**

 **Chapter 6- Freedom**

 **TyKa**

I stood in line in the abbey cafeteria, after the room service incident, I rather take food poisoning over murder. The cook poured what looked like congealed blood into my bowl. I raised an eyebrow; this was supposed to be borsch? - At least it was hot; the abbey was fucking freezing, even for me. I took my tray to one of the tables on the outer edge, glaring at anyone who made a move to sit next to me. There were no making friends here; everyone was completion and therefore your enemy. I pulled my scarf around my shoulders, trying to take the chill off.

I fucking hate it here.

I tensed as two of the abbey 'priests' came up to me. "Master Boris wants you in his office _now_."

My heart raced. When I was younger, being sent to the office always meant punishment. My back was littered with scars for being 'disobedient'. Automatically my hand went into my pocket and my fingers curled around Dranzer and I steeled my nerves. The bastard wasn't going to touch me without one hell of a fight.

Slowly, I got up and followed the guards to the office, and as soon as I stepped foot into the room, they left, shutting the door behind them. This was new. Usually the guards stayed to hold the prisoner down while Boris carried out the punishment. The purple-haired freak was standing with his back turned to me, looking out the window at the dismal snowy streets. What the hell was going on?

"How are you adjusting here, young Kai?"

Fuck, I hated when he called me that. Crossing my arms over my chest I said, "What do you think?"

"I know we have had our differences, but I've known you since you a small boy, why wouldn't I care?"

I glared, wishing I could burn a hole through his ugly face.

"Well in any case, I think you and I could work out an arrangement. Something along the lines of, I will randomly let you out of the abbey as long as you're back by dinnertime, and you tell your grandfather that we are making progress with the new recruits.

I had to suppress a snort. The new boys couldn't tell the difference between a launcher and a ripcord, definitely not something to write home about. "Fine. Don't expect anything flowery."

"Perfect. Then go ahead and take the afternoon off."

I blinked. Seriously? I was free to leave? I quickly left the office before he could change his mind and went up to my room to grab my black winter jacket.

As soon as I walked out the doors of the abbey, I felt like a 100 pounds had been lifted off my shoulders. I pulled out my debit card that I had hidden in my scarf and smirked. Oh, I was going to enjoy this. First thing was first – food. Tyson must've rubbed off on me, because I was craving something greasy and chalk-full of calories. Turning on my phone I looked at Google maps for the closest burger joint.

Walking 6 blocks, I came to a busy fast food restaurant, after I ordered and received my food, I found a spot in the corner and took the first bite. My taste buds were overloaded with the salty-greasy heaven. This was so much better than the slop that they served at the abbey! I looked out the window and wondered what else I would do with my day off.

Before, it was so easy. I would just go to Tyson's or hang out with the alley cats, but now I was in a city that I hated for "my own protection". Yeah right. Fat bastard was only protecting his assets.

...I really should be more thrilled to be away from that abbey and from Boris' cruel and unusual 'training methods', but deep down I knew the reason for my moodiness; I was day 3 away from Tyson and the little brat hadn't texted me back at all.

Ok, I knew I asked him not to message me, but since when did he listen? I pulled out my iphone and stared at it. This wasn't like him at all. I would've at least had some sort of text saying "Fine, be that way." or "Fuck you too, buddy.". Just how mad was he?

Sure I had spent weeks away from him before, but that had been on _my_ terms. Thinking back to the last time I had saw Tyson, I had remembered the confusion on his face. The fear. But most of all his concern – for me.

I took another bite of my burger and found myself wishing that Tyson would just walk through that door and put all my worries at ease.

Not 3 seconds later I heard. "Oh man, I'm starving!"

I froze. It couldn't be.

"I wonder if Russian burgers are any different than the ones in Japan?"

Slowly, I lifted my head up and my eyes landed on the one person who I craved most: Tyson Granger. Did he really follow me here?

"You'll have to tell me." said a new voice, in perfect Japanese.

Tyson wasn't alone, a tall blonde came in behind him, and I gasped as I saw that unmistakeable face. He was the asshole who was trying to kill me!

My protective instinct took over my body and I ran towards them.

"Kai?" asked Tyson, shock clearly evident in his voice, but I said nothing as I stepped between them, carefully guarding Tyson from the deranged sociopath. I looked into his ice-blue eyes and glared evenly.

~ _"Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?~_

So there we are! Sorry for the short chapter... Chibiduo, adbhut, Tyka's Flower, marchellv and thank-you for all the reveiws! They mean the world to us! Hoping to see you all in future chapters! Love **RPS** and **Little A Granger**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 7 – Blending in.  
TysonxKai.**

"Kai?" I spoke with my eyes lighting up.

 **Holy cow it's really him!** – I wanted to hug him, but I know he'd probably slam me into the nearest wall for coming into his personal space. Suddenly I forgot about my anger and frustration I had bottled up against him. I was more relieved to see he was alive and well.

"You shouldn't have come here Tyson…"

"Oh button it Kai." I interrupted, not in the mood to hear his cold lecture. "Did you honestly think I'd let you travel all this way on your own? Dude you're my best friend, I'd die if anything happened to you."

"Best friend?" He repeated sounding a little shocked by the statement. "You don't mean that Tyson."

"Oh I do Kai. More than you will ever know."

I laughed faintly to hide the mushy emotion that was about to swallow me whole. My brown eyes moistened and my body went numb. Boy I did miss him and it's only been 3 days – I'd dread to think what state I'd be in if he left me again. I'll have to handcuff the guy to me so this never happened again.

Weirdly though, I could sense that Kai was 'pleased' to see me too. He was showing it in his own little way – Standing close to me, pushing Calvin out the way and acting less colder than usual.

 _Shit! I forgot to introduce Calvin; I bet the poor guy feels so awkward and pushed out.~_

"Kai, this is Calvin. We were about to grab something to snack on before we hit the road to find you." I explained and stepped back to let the pair have a stare off. "He said he knew where the abbey was."

"Also I know where to find delicious Russian hamburgers." Calvin spoke up and lowered his eyes to the greasy wrapper in Kai's hands. "But it looks like Kai has got there first."

After I explained that Calvin knew where the abbey was, the tension in the atmosphere just went upside down. Why was Kai so on edge with this guy around? He was only trying to help for goodness sake. Is he jealous or something? Because if so, he looks quite cute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kai." Calvin addressed and held out his hand to offer Kai a hand shake.

But Kai just dug his hands into his pockets and grunted at the guy. "Hn." Was all he said and closed his eyelids.

"Don't mind him." I smiled and placed my hand onto Kai's shoulder carelessly. "He's like that to everyone, aren't you Kai?"

Kai did say something after that, but I didn't register or hear him because my attention turned into another direction. I swear I heard the sound of Max and Kenny calling mine and Kai's name. Jeez, I think this jet lag is catching up on me.

"Tyson! Kai! Where the heck are you!?"

But when I removed my hand off Kai's shoulder, I heard their voices again.

A huge smile glued to my lips and my chest tightened. "Guys!" I called out in return and waved my arms hoping they'd spot me first in this busy Moscow city centre.

"There he is! Tyson!" Max yelled and appeared from out of nowhere in the crowd.

He jumped at me and wrapped his arms around my body tightly. By this point we were both on the floor in the wet snow and laughing. "You came all this way too!?" I asked and hugged him back with force, attempting to squash him back.

"Only you would be crazy enough to go into the world alone to find Kai Tyson." Rei tilted his head and looked down to the ground to smile at me warmly. "But I'm impressed to know that you actually found him."

"Dude Kai sticks out like a sore thumb." I teased and winked cheekily. "Not everyone wears paint on their face everyday."

"No they don't." Calvin spoke from within the back ground, sounding like he had a devilish grin upon his lips. "You have great friends Kai, you're lucky."

"Shove it kid."

"I'm just going to stop talking to you." Calvin concluded.

I heard them, but I was too happy get involved. I pushed myself up from the ground and held out my hand to pull Max up on to his feet. "Boy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." I gasped when Kenny held up a toothbrush in front of my face.

"You are hopeless Tyson Granger." Kenny announced and sighed heavily. "Judging by your reaction, it was a good idea to catch up with you. I didn't think you would cope well in Russia on your own. They have their own language and culture."

"I know, I kinda figured when I got here." I laughed and began to explain the toothbrush scenario at the store down the road.

Afterwards they all laughed and looked so well. God I love them all like family. It brought joy to know that they were the best thing that's ever happened to me – The Bladebreakers.

Just when I thought things were getting interesting, I registered the sensation of someone's figure standing right behind me. It was Kai, meanwhile Calvin walked over to the team to introduce himself. The team will like him, he's such a cool guy~

"Can I have a word with you Tyson." Kai whispered in a pissed off tone. "Alone."

"Uh, sure?" I blinked and gasped at the sharp latch Kai had on my arm. He then literally dragged me across the icy road like he wasn't in the mood for any objection to his plans. I then yelped and snatched my arm free when we stepped back onto the pathway, "Kai? What the hell?!"

"Did your parents never tell you to speak to strangers?" He pointed his finger in my face like an angry parent. "And what the fuck do you want to go to the abbey? It doesn't exist anymore."

Okay, I'm not stupid, but there is no need to speak to me like that. Plus, I know he's lying about the abbey. But I am in too good of a mood to argue with him – I just wanted Kai to come home with me. So he could be safe and I could help him recover over this crazy incident.

"Kai, I just want you to come home with me and the team. I'm not leaving until I know you're following me on that plane back to Japan." I cracked a weak smile at him to try and lighten his mood. "Besides Kai, I don't think Calvin is a bad guy. He's just trying to help."

Running his hands through his blue hair, my captain looked so stressed and worn out. He looked ill.

"Look, if you had answered my texts in the first place, I wouldn't be here trying to find you…"

"Oh give me a break." Kai snarled and turned his head back over to the team and Calvin across the road. He then sarcastically asked me, "If I jumped off a cliff Tyson, would you jump too?"

My jaw parted for a few seconds and I felt my heart in my chest skip an unhealthy heartbeat. He can be so unbelievable sometimes! What the hell is his problem!? But I had to rise above this (for once). I just wanted him to feel grateful about the fact that I found him.

 **Besides, you don't see anyone else looking for him do you?!**

Wow, hang on, that was a little cold for me. But he's pushing me to it! Great, now I feel the need to apologise. Nah. Kai is the type to say cold stuff like this to your face all the time. He doesn't even feel guilty for saying it either, jeez. I can't even think the stuff without feeling sick with guilt.

"I'm going with the team to find something to eat, do you fancy joining us or running off again Kai?" I threw back at him and turned on my converse heel to make my way back to the team. "And by the way Kai, Calvin is joining us for dinner for helping me."

"You are pushing it Granger."

"Yea well, your life would be boring without me wouldn't it?" I huffed and ran over to the team smiling. "Guys we have to grab a bite to eat before my stomach starts speaking to me. Calvin, you're coming along right?"

 _Let's face it Kai, run off and I will always find you. When is that going to sink into your thick skull?_

* * *

After much debate, we all decided to crash back to our hotel and eat there at the restaurant on the bottom floor. It was nothing fancy than what we usually stay in, it was more relaxed and just well looked after, which was great because none of us felt out of place.

I leaned back in my chair and patted my swollen stomach. "Oh man, I cannot move." I smiled at the team who all reacted in their own way towards my comment.

Max would laugh and tilt his head aside. Rei stared at me like: 'where the hell does he put it all?' and Calvin just smiled whilst sipping his glass of fresh orange juice. Kenny had disappeared to the bar to grab something to drink with Kai.

"So I am guessing that you guys have signed up to the mini charity tournament that's been hosted in Japan right?"

I paused and raised an eyebrow and burped under my breath.

"I have never heard of it. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if we aren't allowed anywhere near that place after what happened a few days ago." Max replied Calvin in a friendly manner. "Who is in charge of the event, do you know?"

"Well, I'm not really sure to be honest with you. But I do know that this charity tournament is different to the others."

By now, we were all leaning closer to Calvin to hear more about this unknown charity beyblade tournament. I personally couldn't believe that I hadn't been invited, and I'm the world champion! Jeez!

"See, the twist is that the audience decide on which beyblader you go up against. For example, the audience could vote for Max to face Tyson. And then I could be chosen to face Rei. It just all depends on the number of votes."

"That sounds amazing!" Max lit up and sat up straight. "We are so entering that when we go home tomorrow."

"Damn right we are." I agreed and slammed my fist on the table excitedly. "Dude, I could be chosen to face Kai again."

For a second, I then stared at Calvin and registered something. "Hey, did you say that you've entered the tournament? If that's the case, why don't you catch the plane home with us tomorrow?" I offered and shrugged like it's no big deal. "You're welcome to stay at the dojo for a while. It's the least I can do for you helping me today."

Rei folded his arms and slowly turned his head into Kai and Kenny's direction – they were heading back this way with their drinks. And what a surprise! Kai was drinking his strong vodka crap. Urghh.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just couldn't stop typing. I am literally flustering because I want to type more. Urgh! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the new twist that's just been brought to light xD. Me and RPS are trying not to be cruel with this plot, but it's just too difficult to do that with all the ideas we have. Little A Granger~

Thank you for the reviews:

Tyka's Flower  
Solitaireseraphim . Silvertaciturn  
MarchellV  
Adbhut


	8. Chapter 8

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 8- Seeing Red  
TyKa**

Fucking stupid, naive Tyson. Fucking sadistic, psychotic Calvin. Fuck Boris. Fuck my life.

I was sitting next to Tyson on the flight back to Japan, glaring at Calvin, silently promising him if he tried anything, it would be the last thing he ever did. Tyson's life was now in danger and I will be damned if that creep lay a single finger on him. And that little fucker was just grinning back. Just who does this guy think he is? Furthermore, who the hell dresses like that? He looked like a little wannabe gangster.

The more I looked at him, the more I was in disbelief. _This_ was the guy who was trying to kill me? He didn't look any older than myself. I was quite honestly expecting someone like Boris, not some kid. I needed to get myself alone with him. Ask him who the hell he was and what exactly his intentions were. Like hell I was going to buy into his 'good guy' act.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Ray's eyes darting back and forth between Calvin and eye and he whispered something into Max's ear. Good, let him be suspicious. Maybe he would get the hint that this guy was actually indeed very dangerous.

I had thought about telling everyone, but Tyson would probably brush it off as me being paranoid and Ray and Max would think I was jumping to conclusions. Plus, for all I knew, if anyone here found out the bastard's little secret, he would kill them. I was stuck. For now I would just have to put up with the guy, be on guard 24/7 and pray the little psychopath didn't hurt anyone.

Heh. There was an upside to all of this; if Calvin wanted to keep up appearances, he couldn't do anything. A small part of me wondered if Tyson had fucked up his plans as much as he did mine, an even smaller part of me wondered if Tyson had actually saved my life.

When I realized Tyson was being unusually quiet, I tore my eyes away from Calvin's stupid face and looked at the bluenette.

My heart melted instantly.

Tyson had his head rested against the window, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. As I looked closer, I could see how his features we becoming less child-like and more and more mature. He was starting to lose some of the stubborn baby-fat off his cheeks, giving his face a more chiseled look.

That made me glace around at the rest of my friends. They were all taller, their faces looked older, there was even a seriousness in Max's eyes that hadn't been there a few short years ago. Then I took a look at Kenny, who was sitting behind Max and Ray. He was the only one who hadn't changed at all.

I looked back at Tyson and I wondered to myself when was the last time he had actually slept on a flight? A pang of guilt hit my heart. Flying to Russia and back, worrying about me – I was the reason for his exhaustion. I wish I could tell him that I left so I could protect the both of us, that I was trying to keep him safe.

I really should've known he would come after me.

"You look almost human when you look at him."

I sent an icy glare at the bastard who had put Tyson and I into this position in the first place. "Zip it Blondie."

"Oooh, did I find a sensitive spot?" His voice was teasing, but I could see the danger in his eyes.

"Um, let's just not go there." Ray interjected smartly, probably sensing I was close to jumping across the aisle and beating the kid senseless.

"Yeah. They're each other's favourite punching bag. Just let them do their thing, man." advised Max.

When I saw Calvin's eyes lose interest and look out the window, I could've hugged the American. Note to self: Less laps for Max.

* * *

When we finally landed in Japan, Tyson immediately started complaining that he was starving. We went to a familiar diner that was in the airport. During our travels we visited it often, it wasn't bad. Decent food, good service, but the real reason that we kept returning was because the owners always gave us a free round of milkshakes.

Halfway through our meal, Calvin excused himself to go to the restroom. Perfect. I waited a few seconds before following him. He was washing his hands when he entered. A quick glace around revealed that the washroom was void of any people besides us. I locked the door.

"You don't have to worry about your friends. I have no interest in hurting any of them."

I was surprised that he gave himself up so easily. "You shot my guard." I said evenly.

"A necessary casualty. I needed to get your attention somehow." He turned around and looked at me, and gave an odd half-smile. "Would you have taken a simple note so seriously?"

He had me there. "Hn. Why are you trying to kill me?"

"You're in the way of something I need."

"And this is the way you get things? By killing people?" I saw him wince slightly at the venom I had laced my words with. "Did it ever occur to you to just ask?"

"Okay then Kai." He cleared his throat. "Will you please kill yourself for me?"

I could feel my lips curving in amusement. I could appreciate the kid's balls. "Listen brat, I really don't want to deal with you. Consider this little game over. You won't succeed, so don't even try. Stop wasting my time and get the hell out of my life."

He stepped forward, with a smirk plastered onto his perfect little face. "Oh I have no intentions of doing that, because when I do kill you, and trust me I will, your adorable little friend Tyson there, will be heartbroken. I will be the one to help him pick up the pieces." I felt him lean in close, his hot breath against my ear, "I'll make him scream my name when he cums."

All I saw was red as I felt my fist connect with his jaw.

* * *

Calvin is such a dirty little bastard. XD I hope you all enjoyed!

A special thank-you to all our reviewers: adbhut, Tyka's Flower, marchellv, and chibiduo! You guys keep us going! RPS~


	9. Chapter 9

**The unpredictable battlefield  
Chapter 9 – What just happened?**

Already half way through my stake and bbq ribs combo, I honestly couldn't feel any more satisfied as the food heavily sat within my demanding stomach.

I have no idea what just happened in that restroom between Calvin and Kai; but all I do know is that Rei darted from the dinner table after the sour-puss. _Why_? Like I said, I don't know. So once I gulped down the last of my snack, I rushed after Rei.

I never would have thought that something was going on between Kai and Calvin, but this scenario in the bathroom really opened my eyes. _Why does Kai keep picking on him? And why does Calvin fuel it?_ Yet most importantly – **why am I in the dark?**

Shrugging it off, I let Rei grab Kai (bravely) and then I rushed over to Calvin to check if he was okay. The guy already had a bleeding mouth and I grabbed some paper towels for him.

"He packs a pretty hard punch huh?" I slowly spoke, unsure as what to do right now and held out the paper towels to Calvin's bleeding mouth – wiping up the fresh warm liquid.

Calvin and Kai were both so riled up that they were breathing heavily – it as if they couldn't breathe quickly enough to regain their cool. But once Calvin shifted his eyes from Kai, he fixed them on me and smiled in a weak manner.

 _Why do I sense a hint of success on Calvin's behalf? What did he do? What's been said here!?_

My heart sunk when I looked over my shoulder to see Rei remove Kai from the bathroom. I've never seen him so wound up. Yet to be honest with you, I don't think I could even wind him up that much, so fuck knows what Calvin did.

"How blind can you fucking get!?" Was the last thing I heard my Russian leader curse before he disappeared.

Here I'm standing in front of a man I've only met five days ago – I am here supporting him instead of my captain. _Why do I feel guilty?_ – I lowered my head and took a deep breath to keep myself calm.

The tension in the atmosphere was already sky high and it didn't need my input. Yet I jumped a little when Calvin placed his hand over mine to accept the paper towel I was holding on his mouth.

"I don't think I have met someone who has so many issues with their life." Calvin spoke sounding concerned and lowered his head to the ground. "I guess you want to know what started him off? Well, the fact is, I don't know. He just followed me in here and told me to stay away from the team. Threatened me and then punched me…"

Instantly I shifted my hand away from his and answered, "Kai might be a little inhuman at times, but he always has his reasons." I don't know where that came from, but it really had some truth behind it.

 **Besides, I just want everyone to get home in one piece.**

* * *

An hour later we finally arrived back at the dojo – I personally couldn't wait to get back because the tension in the mini-bus was becoming unbearable. Kai was glaring at me and Calvin was smiling. Urgh this has to stop!

But once we were all sat within the living room, Max brought up something which I had forgotten about. "So, where is this charity match too Calvin?"

Shit! Another thing that will please Kai: Calvin being the centre of attention. Slowly I edged towards Kai who was leaning against the wall. I wanted to know what his side of the story was without getting shot.

"Well it begins in 4 days, the sign ups close tonight…"

Max gasped and darted his innocent blue eyes over to me. "We have to go right now to sign up! Calvin, why don't you take us to the stadium where it's being held?" He insisted with a facial expression of – there's no arguing about this.

My heart rose into my throat and my head started to throb. This cannot be happening, it's all taking place too quickly. Yet the closer I edged myself to Kai, I began to realise that my problem was bigger than I expected it to be.

The blue haired twat moved and went into the kitchen – slamming the door behind him. _Was that aimed at me?_ – I groaned and slunk over.

"Uh yea, let me just say hello to Grandpa, then we can set out." I commented and darted through the kitchen door to grab Kai by the shoulder. "You're coming to sign up to the charity tournament too right?"

It was a good ice breaker. But Kai didn't think so. He just flinched and turned around to grab me by the jacket. "Do not leave my sight Tyson." He snarled and threw me up against the wall in temper.

Within seconds that throb within my head vibrated into a sharper pain and I felt my body tense. Instead of retaliating like an uncontrollable child – I just smiled and closed my eyes as I could imagine this attracting Kai.

"So I will take that as a yes then." I laughed and I slowly slid down the wall until my ass landed on the ground. "Just think Kai, we could beyblade each other again if the votes go in our favour."

The Dranzer wielder rolled his burning eyes at me before heading over to the cupboard to pull out a glass. "I somehow don't think that will happen Tyson." He coldly responded, sounding a little calmer now.

 _I guess I am the best punching bag a Hiwatari can get right?_ I'd love to get up and punch him in the mouth, but what will be achieved? Besides, I only want to help him clear his mind and get to the root of all this dodgy drama.

"Who cares? It's worth a shot Kai." I finally opened my eyes to see that he was filling up his glass at the sink with cold water. "But there is one thing that is really going fuel our adrenaline rush in this tournament…"

"What? Mr Dickinson shouting at us?" He interrupted with his back to me. "Like I give a shit what that old man thinks."

 _And there he is the guy who I loved the bones of._

I lit up and stood up from the ground. "I know Kai, but I was referring more to who is hosting the tournament. Don't you think it's strange that nobody knows who they are? They could be potential sponsors or the answer as to who wanted to shoot you." I approached him and leaned on the kitchen side right next to him.

I'd love to know what was going on inside his head, but he just won't crack. Even if I asked him directly, he'd throw me back up against the wall. He's such a complex man, yet I admire that he's accepted the fact I won't give up until I get my way. It's like I'm the closest to him, but isn't he the closest to me? I'd say so.

Weird to say it – but I don't know what I'd be doing if I had never had met him 4 years ago. He's really given me so much energy and strength over the time period – yet I don't think he even knows it.

"Fine, I will come with you to sign up the tournament. Just don't get your hopes up about anything Tyson."

He finally gave me an answer and I jumped with surprise.

"Oh Kai I could hug you! That's the spirit!" I held out my arms and offered the suggestion to him. But he just turned his head towards the kitchen doorway and ignored it.

Yet once I was convinced that nobody was around or listening to the conversation, I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I will not leave your sight, if you won't leave mine again Kai." It was teasing I know, but I just had to make sure I got his attention.

* * *

 **A/N:** Myself and RPS really have a begun a strong connection to this story; last week we flared up some hilarious and serious ideas that really brought out the potential of this plot. And it's amazing to hear that people compliment us on how accurate the characters are – we really appreciate it. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:  
Chibidou  
Adbhut  
MarchellV  
Tyka's Flower  
Solitaireseraphim . Silvertaciturn**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Unpredictable Battlefield**

 **Chapter 10- Not Going down**

 **TyKa**

I blinked as Tyson stared up at me with a saucy grin plastered onto his face. I felt my anger dissipating as my mind went blank. That comment caught me completely off-guard...Just... ** _what?_** He was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. "So it's agreed then, we keep an eye on each other." I said, taking a sip of my water, trying to keep the blush off my face.

"You got it, Kai!" he winked and walked down the hallway to his grandfather's room, and I chugged back the rest of the water and placed the glass into the sink. I looked up and stiffened. Guilt started gnawing at my heart – The wall that I had slammed Tyson against now had a huge dent where his body had been. I bit my lip. I hadn't meant to push him that hard, just enough so I could get his attention.

I needed to calm the fuck down.

I downed another glass of water and grabbed 2 Tylenol's out of the cupboard. When Tyson returned, full smiles, I handed him the medicine.

"What's is for?" he asked and I nodded towards the wall. "Pffft. Takes a lot more than that to get me down."

I raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that said _'Do I look like an idiot?_ ' and he took the medicine without another word. I inwardly smiled. The one thing I knew about Tyson was that he was a master at pretending he was fine, when he really wasn't.

* * *

30 minutes later we were all back on the mini-bus. Once again, I sat next to Tyson. I took a quick glance at Calvin and smirked when I saw that his split-lip was starting to bruise. Ha. Not so pretty anymore.

We went and signed up for the tournament, and I kept vigilant, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When I saw that Tyson was distracted with Max at a hotdog stand, I took the opportunity to "question" one of the employees.

The man looked at me, petrified, as I held him up by his throat against a wall, lightly pressing up against his windpipe, in the middle of an empty hallway. "Who are you working for?" I asked, making sure my tone was nothing short of dangerous.

"I-I don't know! M-My friend just s-said this p-place was hiring and I-I applied and g-got the job!" he stuttered. His face completely white. Didn't take a genius to see that his guy was telling the truth.

I released him and he gasped for air. Heh, wimp. "You didn't see me." he rapidly nodded his head and I went back outside, where Max and Tyson were sitting on the front steps eating their lunch. Or well...second lunch.

I narrowed my eyes when Calvin sat on the other side of Tyson, but I was surprised to see Tyson shift a little closer to Max. I felt my lips tug upwards. Good. Tyson was finally getting that Calvin was not to be trusted. I sat on the step behind Tyson and let my knees touch his back. He turned around, looked up at me and gave a bright smile that made my heart melt before he leaned back against me.

I sent a victory glance at Calvin and his mask faltered for a brief second, showing his disgust. My smirk widened.

* * *

When we returned to the dojo later that night, everyone was exhausted. Jet-lag had caught up with all of us, but I fought against sleep to keep my eyes open. There was no way in hell I was going to make myself vulnerable anywhere near Calvin.

"Are you seriously planning on staying up all night?" Came Tyson's voice from the doorway.

"Mind your own business."

I heard him sigh. "Man you're stubborn." I suddenly felt myself being pulled by the arm. I bore my eyes into his.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Not letting you out of my sight." He said coyly.

Now curious, I let him drag me to his bedroom, where I saw a futon set-up on the floor. I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me to it. "Just hear me out."

I crossed my arms over my chest and listened.

"You asked me to stay in your sight, so this is how I will. That door has a lock on it, so you don't have to worry as much about assassins getting to you in the open dojo. So, what do you say bud?"

I looked at the futon and into Tyson's pleading eyes. He was right. With a locked door, I would worry about Calvin less... "Fine."

"Sweet!" he started stripping down to change into his pj's and I quickly averted my eyes and pulled off my scarf, belt and vest. "Here Kai!" I snatched the clothes in mid-air and realized they were my nigh clothes. "Hope you don't mind, but I raided your bag for them."

...Cunning little brat knew I was going to say yes all along... "Hn." I quickly changed into the black muscle-shirt and grey sweatpants and crawled underneath the covers. Tyson turned out the lights and climbed into his bed. We laid in silence for a few moments.

"Kai, what happened in that bathroom with Calvin? You don't go around attacking people for no good reason."

I smiled in the darkness. "Exactly. I have my reasons."

"Does those reasons include why you want me to stay near you?"

"Yes."

"Hey wait!..." I heard him sit-up. "Were you and Calvin arguing about me?"

"Get some sleep Tyson." I replied, rolling over.

"Oh c'mon! Tell me!"

I refused to speak.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were acting like a jealous boyfriend."

I could feel the vein on my forehead start to throb. I knew he was only trying to get a reaction out of me, but those words hit a little too close to home for my liking. "Believe what you want. I'm going to sleep."

"And to think 5 minutes ago, you were going to stay up all night."

Fucking little brat... "Zip. It."

I heard him chuckle softly, but minutes later his breathing evened out, and I could hear his light snores. As strange as it might be, being this close to Tyson, locked together in this little room...It was the safest I felt since all this craziness started.

I grinned as I realized something important. I had punched Calvin. Made him bleed. He was beatable. Only some kid who was in way over his head. There was no way he was going to kill me and now that Tyson was on my side, there was no way I was going down.

* * *

There, finally some cuteness!

So Little A Granger and I think we have the next few chapters planned out and it should serve as a treat to you guys!

 **A special thank-you to all our reviewers:**

 **adbhut,**

 **Tyka's Flower,**

 **marchellv,**

 **chibiduo**

I don't think you guys understand how much we love you!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 11 – Just good friends (Max & Calvin).**

"So you are American right?" Calvin asked and sat beside Max on the training ground with a chilled expression written all over his pale face. "Have you ever fired a gun Max?"

I don't know about you guys, but for some strange reason that conversation between the guys really caught my attention. Slowly I lowered my launcher and raised an eyebrow at Kai. "What's that about?" I whispered in a quiet tone hoping that Kai lip read me from across the field.

Calvin and Max over the past few days have grown really close – they surprisingly get along and it makes the tension in the atmosphere seem more alive. It's cool to that see someone else is getting along with Calvin, he's a decent guy and I don't know what Kai's problem is.

I shrugged it off and continued to listen to the guys curiously.

"Dude, I went to a shooting range with my Dad once and it was immense. I couldn't believe how powerful the recoil was when I pressed down on that trigger." Max answered enthusiastically as he was concentrating on polishing the parts of his beyblade. "Have you ever fired a gun Calvin?"

"A few times, I like to target practise now and then. I find that it releases some tension within my soul." The newbie Russian explained and picked up a piece of Max's green beyblade to help polish it.

And there was the odd change in the atmosphere. I fixed my eyes onto Kai to see that he twitched with irritation. "Huh?" My head tilted aside and pouted in a fed up manner. _Why does everything annoy Kai?_

"Shut up." The loner mimicked back at me and prepared his launcher to release his beyblade (again).

 _…I give up…_

A few seconds later Calvin then gasped heavily and Max perked up straight away like a Meerkat on duty. "Ow man, are you okay? I should have told you that I just sharpened my metal base." He warmly then reached out his hand to seal his grip around Calvin's wrist to pull the wound closer to his view.

There now was an open wound across his wrist, but that was the least shocker of the drama. Max discovered more than one scar line upon the Russian's wrist. They were acts of self-harm and nobody really knew where to put their faces once they'd seen Max's reaction to the sight.

Rei then dropped his sandwich and picked up the first aid kit next to Kenny. He rushed over to the boys to assist in any way he can in cleaning the wound and dressing it.

"I'm not going to ask why you did that, but if you ever feel that low again, please speak to us Calvin." Rei insisted in a mature tone and tapped Calvin's wrist once he'd finished. "Nobody deserves to suffer alone."

By now I'd forgot that I was training with Kai and I was glued to Max and Calvin. Naturally my arms lowered and my launcher was now facing the grass ground. A joyful smile creased its way across my dry lips and I couldn't help but feel happy.

 _I wish me and Kai spent more time like that together. I'd dress his wounds and stroke his body scars whilst talking to him all day. Perhaps it would do the loner some good~_

Everything seemed wonderful until Dranzer flew straight past my day-dreaming face. My heart rose into my throat to the point that it felt like it was blocking my airwave. That blue beyblade must have at least cut a few strands of my fringe!

 _Ah!_

"Kai, what the hell!" I yelled at him and clenched my free fist.

Standing there with his steroid junkie arms folded, the reckless sour-puss had his eyes closed with a calm expression written across his face. "Stop wasting my time." He snarled at me coldly, refusing to acknowledge my reaction.

After spending almost every day with each other over the past 4 years, he must have predicted how I reacted. _What a cocky shit he is sometimes._

Still I got the message and I retaliated by firing my beyblade towards him _. Let's get back to business Mr Hiwatari!_

* * *

Later after our training exercise, we went back to the dojo and sat in the front room to wait for the television broadcast about the charity tournament. Kenny was walking in from the kitchen with snacks and I sat down between Kai and Calvin. They were exchanging death glares between one another, so I saved them either a wrinkle or two by sitting in the view.

 _Besides, I am gorgeous to look at!_

Yet once the news got going, we all heard news that we didn't expect to hear. Not only did Mr Dickinson go ape down the camera to protest how unsafe this event is, but the match results weren't the best pleasing to hear.

 **Rei is going against Michael.**

 **Max is facing Johnny.**

 **Kai is beyblading Calvin.**

 **And I'm head to head with Tala!**

My heart rose to my throat and I honestly felt like I was choking on it. My brain just didn't register or understand what it heard – _Kai going up against Calvin? Why would people vote for those two to beyblade over me and Kai? This is insane!_ _And why did Tala get put with me!?_

I stood up from the sofa and linked my hands together on top of my head – pressing down vaguely. "This is bullshit." I spat out in frustration, forgetting my manners for two minutes.

Kai also stood up from the sofa and just stormed out like a sulking child _. Jeez, he's going to be in a vile mood all week now_ – I bit down on my lower lip and closed my eyes tightly.

Perhaps the media has picked up on Kai and Calvin's rocky relationship. Besides, it's not like they have been quiet about it. They are always up each other's throats the minute they are alone. _WHY!?_

"I can feel how you are disappointed." Calvin spoke, sounding a little disappointed with the news too. "Perhaps fate has its own plans for you and Kai in the future."

"I really was looking forward to facing Kai again. But we will just have to accept the draw and move on." I explained whilst taking deep breathes to calm down. I grunted and walked out the room to head towards my bedroom, "Tala must be over the moon."

I could have sulked all night, but instead I perched myself on to the edge of the bed to fix my eyes on the beyblade that was sat within the palm of my hands. He looked so unsettled and uncertain about something.

"Your guess is as good as mine buddy. I don't understand what is going on either." I confessed to him and smiled weakishly. "But don't worry; it will all come out in the end. The truth always does."

 _Like one day I know that me and Kai will have a depth discussion about what is happening between us. We've not been the same this season and I don't understand why. It's so confusing and my head is spinning with questions._

 _Why can't he stop acting like a jealous boyfriend? I feel nothing for Calvin and I never would._

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **Chibidou  
Adbhut  
Tyka's Flower  
MarchellV  
Solitaireseraphim . Silvertaciturn**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Unpredictable Battlefield**

 **Chapter 12- Scars**

 **TyKa**

But Tyson was wrong, Tala was far from being over the moon, he cursed at the draw results. Truth was he wanted to be the one put up against Calvin. He swore he knew the boy from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it.

After the attempt on Kai's life, he feared that him and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boyz would be targeted next, then this Calvin-kid shows up from nowhere and this shady tournament is announced. He wanted answers.

Suddenly an idea occurred to him: If he could figure out the identity of who was organizing the tournament, maybe it would shed some light on who was possibly after Kai. Every bone in his body was telling him Calvin was somehow apart of this, but he needed solid, concrete evidence and to keep his snooping on the down-low. There was only one person in the world who could help him figure out this mystery.

He sat at his laptop and began typing. / _Kenny, I need your help with something -Tala/_

He got a response about 5 minutes later. _/Sure, what do you need?/_

* * *

"Let it rip!" I launched Dranzer for the 83rd time that day and smirked in satisfaction as the blade cut the stones neatly in half. The tournament was tomorrow, I had to train both my mind and my body who whatever tricks Calvin was going to pull – I am sure that he was going to cheat. And I was sure that the tournament officials were going to pretend that they weren't going to see it.

At least I didn't have to worry about Tyson. Tala was a strong opponent, but he did fight fairly. Though, I was curious to know what made him sign up for the tournament in the first place and what was so important about it that he would fly in from Russia. I needed to speak to him soon and find out what he knew that I didn't. But first – I launched Dranzer again and had her dart in between pebbles, watching her balance and speed carefully, prepared to make any altercations necessary to the blade to make sure it was perfect.

I blinked as a familiar white blade crashed into Dranzer and I looked up to see Tyson with a challenging smirk on his face.

He asked for it...

Our blades charged at each other, dodging and counter-attacking, metal scrapping against metal as sparks were produced. My heart raced as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

Oh how I wished Tyson was my opponent instead.

Our blades struck each other again and bounced backwards violently - Tyson and I snatched them in mid-air. Our match had been settled in a draw- for now.

"Woo-hoo! That was some awesome blading guys!" I looked up to see Max cheering, Calvin who was standing next to him looked like he was in shock, his face as white as a ghost.

Hn. Maybe I had nothing to worry about after all. A part of me couldn't help but notice the bandage that was wrapped around his wrist. I thought about his scars and the identical ones I had, hidden under my gloves.

No. I was no stranger to self-harm, the question that burned at the back of mind though, was if he had done it for the same reasons I had. Did he and I have more in common than I previously thought?

Then I remembered our 'conversation' in the washroom and I found myself not giving a damn again. That's right - he was the enemy. My only goal was to crush him so bad in the tournament that he would realize that I could never be beaten and would be forced to go back to whatever sewer he crawled out of.

 _But what sewer had he crawled out of?_ Was he acting alone? Was he with Boris? Was he secretly working for my Grandfather? Or some other new kind of threat? The one thing I did know was that child soldiers didn't just happen- they were made. Who or what had turned Calvin into a killing machine? And most importantly – like me, like Tala – could he change?

Ugh. Being around Tyson has made me soft.

* * *

Later that night I was sleeping in Tyson's room for the 3rd night in a row, when I heard him whisper, "Hey Kai, you awake?"

"Hn."

"You nervous about the tournament tomorrow?"

"No."

"Neither am I. Now that I've gotten over the fact I won't be facing you, I can't wait to go up against Tala."

I smiled. Tyson was a true beyblader; didn't matter who his opponent was, he would put his heart into every match.

"I kinda realized this match between you and Calvin might be a good thing too. Maybe you guys can get out whatever is in your system and at the very least come to an understanding and learn to respect each other."

"Hn." Sorry Tyson. Maybe if he didn't want my head. "Don't get your hopes up."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "What do you think could possess a person to harm themselves the way he has?"

Why did he have to ask that? Why did I feel so compelled to answer? "Too many reasons."

I heard him sit-up. "What do you mean by that? How would you know?"

"Forget I said anything."

"Wait, Kai!" I heard him flick on the lamp that was on his bedside table. "Let me see your hands."

I knew where this was going. "I said forget about it Tyson." Before I knew it, he was on top on me, straddling my waist, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. I fought against the blush that was threatening to rise up to my cheeks as dirty images surfaced in my mind. "Granger, what the hell?" But the look on his face said it all, as he looked at my exposed scars.

"Kai." he breathed. "Why?"

There was no skirting around the topic now and I looked away from those concerned brown eyes. "Get off of me and I'll tell you." he obeyed and shifted himself so he was sitting on my futon and looked at me expectantly. "When I was at the abbey, the scientists made us go through horrible experiments and exercises. Working us to the very bone. I realized quickly that I wasn't strong enough to go through that much pain. Then one day I cut myself on Dranzer. It hurt and it stung so bad that it forced me to focus on it and I forgot about the other pain that I was going through, Then a week later, I cut myself again, but this time it was intentional. It made me forget about everything else and focus on that burning sting. Soon I was doing it all the time. It was pain I could manage. It was pain I could control. The pain helped me survive. Pretty soon I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was numb."

I was surprised when Tyson wrapped his strong arms around me. "You'll never have to go through that much pain alone, ever again – I promise."

~ _Tears stung my eyes. I believed him. ~_

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so late! Work kicked my ass last week...

A special thank-you to all our reviewers:

 **adbhut**

 **Tyka's Flower**

 **marchellv**

 **chibiduo**

To all our readers who struggle with self-harm. Just know that you are loved. And if you ever need to talk, you can always message me. ~ RPS

 ** _Please review telling us what you thought!_**


	13. Chapter 13

The Unpredictable Battlefield

Chapter 13 – Tala's story.

 _Come on Kenny~_

The red-haired Russian was sat in the hotel bedroom with the laptop balanced on his lap. It was the only light source in the standard room as Tala didn't want to get distracted by his surroundings.

He knew he had a very important Beyblade match to practise for tomorrow, but Tala couldn't centre his attention on that fact right now. The Blitzkrieg leader had too many questions about what was going on in the Beyblade industry.

 _Who is this Russian boy Calvin? And who is hosting this tournament? Why is the media so focused on Kai and Calvin's relationship? How come Tyson and Kai didn't get to face one another?_

Nothing added up.

He rested his head back against the bed's headboard and huffed. _Time wasn't on his side today._ Tala had waited all day for this response to come through; he didn't even move from the bedroom and he repeatedly told Bryan to 'piss off and leave him alone.'

 _Except by now he was starting to regret it~_

But just the Worlborg wielder was to close his eyelids and give into the early hours of the morning, a sound appeared from his laptop – an email appearing within his AOL account.

A sense of relief spiralled down Tala's broad figure and he rushed to open the response from Kenny. Yet just as he pushed his finger onto the right left side of the mouse, his computer began to freeze up.

"What the fuck?" He gasped and leaned closer to the screen.

Seconds later – the laptop unfroze and plenty of disgusting pop-ups appeared. Some were so vile that Tala just smashed his mouse onto the mat.

 _Child pornography?_

Someone clearly wants Tala out of the picture.

By now his breathing rate was going through the roof and his ice blue eyes were beginning to burn. Tala picked up his laptop and threw it to the other side of the hotel bedroom to destroy it. He couldn't take anymore.

Not only did whoever was behind all this know that Tala and Kenny were on their trail, but they were keen to destroy the pair of them.

The sound of the gadget smashing up caught the attention of his fellow team members as Bryan and Spencer rushed into Tala's bedroom. Each one of them was standing there with a concerned expression written all over their pale faces.

"What happened Tala?" Spencer asked, armed with a kitchen knife in his left hand.

"They know." Tala mumbled and slowly removed his hands from his face to reveal his insecure gesture. "And we are in danger."

* * *

Walking around the dome with the thought of his team members sitting in the crowd, the red-haired Russian couldn't stop scanning his ice blue predator eyes around the scenery. Nothing went unnoticed by his sharp gaze as he had been trained to acknowledge every single detail of the environment he was endangered within.

But once he was convinced that nobody was on his tail, Tala slipped into the bathroom and decided that it was finally safe enough to take a leak. He circled his head and relaxed his muscles when he registered that the room was quiet. All the cubicles were free, but the far end one and even that had a sign stating – 'out of order' amongst it.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom mirrors to gaze amongst his reflection. It was obvious that he was uneasy and tired.

"Pfft, that's nothing new is it Tala?" He muttered to himself.

Tala reached his hand under his white t-shirt and scratched area of flesh that the bullet proof vest was irritating. Yet just as he was about to turn his attention to his mobile phone in his pockets, a sharp and breath-taking throb appeared in the back of Tala's skull.

His view instantly blanked out and the Russian collapsed onto the floor like a rag doll. He was unconscious.

The culprit then dragged the innocent Worlborg wielder into the 'out of order' toilet cubical and tossed the weapon down beside the body. The weapon was a crowbar that clearly had been hidden within the domes large premises.

* * *

"I know you're not listening to me," I muttered with a hint of disappointment hollowing in my voice. "But please don't do anything stupid. Calvin is a decent guy."

Still, Kai had his back to me as he checked over his Dranzer Beyblade.

You'd think he'd be more human since it was just us two in the locker room, but obviously not. Kai was in his 'leave me alone' mood. And that was a mood which even I felt uneasy about sometimes.

One minute he's silent and distant, the next minute he will just pound you in the face. Usually, he will be merciful and say something really nasty which can make you cry in a corner for a few minutes.

But once he is over this, hopefully, everything will be back to normal, right? Everyone can be best buddies again like we should be.

He slammed his locker closed and turned around to face me with such a fiery glare in his crimson eyes. "Kai, please, you can't hurt him. I don't know first aid and Kenny isn't here." I added, hoping it would lighten the mood just a 'little bit.'

But instead, he did what he always did.

He gave me a worthless 'hun' and walked out the room to make his way towards the Beyblade dish. Jeez, from the back he really looked like an emotionless soldier who was ready to die. But on the front view, he was a proud warrior ready to destroy anyone who stood in his way.

Calvin…

I had to hold back the urge to run after Kai and grab him, but this was something that I had no control over. All I could do now was sit in the crowd beside my teammates and watch the dreadful event take place.

Oh how my chest would hurt when I would think of how bad Kai could really scold Calvin with Dranzer's feisty flames. If things get too far, I know I am going to have to interrupt and shut Kai down.

But that's not going to be easy.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait for the update guys – I have been so busy in terms of finishing university projects and dealing with personal issues. I tried to update this story sooner, but my head was so clouded that the words just wasn't making sense when I wrote the ideas on paper. In the end, I have forced myself to sit in a cold room until I have finished this chapter xD. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the piece and let us know what you think! – **Little A Granger.**

 **Thank you for the reviews:  
James Birdsong  
Tyka's Flower  
MarchellV  
Adbhut  
Solitaireseraphim . silvertaciturn**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Unpredictable Battlefield**

 **Chapter 14- Liberation (** TyKa **)**

I took a breath as I hear my name being announced. I walked down the corridor with my back straight and my head held high. Today I will end this. I will destroy Calvin so thoroughly that he would realize that I was was untouchable. With slow, even strides I approached the beydish, thousands of fans screaming my name. I had to keep myself from smirking; Pretty soon they all would be cursing at me. Oh well.

"Hey Calvin!" My eyes narrowed as Tyson rushed up to my assassin. "Just wanted to say good luck buddy, and watch out for Kai. He takes blading more seriously than anyone."

"Haha, don't worry about me Tyson." My blood started boiling underneath my skin as I watched him pull Tyson into a hug then ruffle his hair as he pulled away, sending me a victory wink. "I can take him."

Oh, I so needed to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Ok players ready? This will be a 1 battle, sudden-death match. First one to be knocked out of the dish or to stop spinning loses. In the event of a draw, there will be a rematch. Any questions?" Asked DJ Jazzman, at our silence he started the count-down. "3...2...1...Let it RIIIP!"

I pulled the ripcord with all the strength I could muster and Dranzer connected with Calvin's green blade, both blades bounced off each other and circled around opposite sides of the beydish. I glanced over at Tyson, the tense look on his face meant he was ready to step in at any moment. Well, I can't have that happening. Dranzer struck Calvin's blade with roughly 30% of her power. Calvin easily pushed Dranzer back. I glanced over at Tyson again, and saw him take a relived sigh.

Good. My plan was working. I glanced over at Rei, who was staring at me with a look of disapproval. Of course he would be the one to figure out what my strategy was. We made eye contact, and I watched him shrug his shoulders, a silent promise not to interfere or tell the others.

To anyone who didn't know me well, it looked like I was giving my all into this match, but the rest of the Bladebreakers could tell I was holding back considerably. Max and Tyson probably thought I was going easy on Calvin because he was a beginner; I could see the pride in Tyson's eyes.

Oh sweet, naive Tyson.

Had Kenny been there, he would've been able to point out the occasional sharp strikes that I was hitting Calvin's blade with, was actually putting invisible cracks into the attack ring every time.

Gradually as the match continued on, I slowly increased Dranzer's power. 45%. 50%. 60%.

Calvin wasn't a terrible blader, he just lacked the experience to know when his opponent was fucking with his head. I watched with amusement as sweat poured down his face as he relentlessly tried to slow Dranzer down. Stupid kid didn't know anything...my blade was built for endurance.

I grinned wickedly. It was time. "Dranzer! Fire Arrow Attack NOW!"

Dranzer's power went from 65% to well over double that in less than a second, as I pushed myself and her beyond our limits as I poured all the hate and rage that I had felt over the last few weeks into a single focused attack.

I watched with glee as Calvin's blade shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. In his crystal blue eyes, all that reflected back at me was sheer terror.

I had finally shown him my real power. My true power. Exactly how dangerous I was and how easily I could rip him apart. That was his last warning.

Once the announcer got over the shock, he declared me the winner and I flipped my scarf over my shoulder as I walked out the stadium.

I only made it half way down the hallway when I heard footsteps behind me. I inwardly sighed. Here we go...

"You **JERK**!"

I was surprised to feel pain explode from my cheek. I tasted blood. I regained my balance and looked into Tyson's furious eyes. Fuck, he looked so sexy when he was angry.

"You didn't have to do that! You could've just knocked his blade out of the arena and be done with it! There was no need to smash it into smithereens!"

"Wasn't it you who called us 'The _Bladebreakers_ ' in the first place?" He made a move to swing at me again, but this time I was ready. I caught his fist and pinned him up against the wall. "You should stay out of matters that don't concern you." Before you get hurt...

"And you should learn to trust me by now! What was it that set you off this time Kai? The way he ruffled my hair or the hug? You've been acting like a jealous boyfriend ever since you met him!"

My heart pounded wildly in my chest and I struggled to keep the emotion off my face. "Mind your own business Granger." I said evenly, releasing him and turning away.

"What is going on between you two? All he wants is to be our friend!"

"Correction. He wants to be **_your_** friend. Not mine. Get that straight."

"Well maybe if you didn't act like there was a stick up your ass all the damn time, he would want to be your friend too! You always act like the world is out to get you."

Something in me finally snapped. "Newsflash Tyson! Someone is trying to get me! They tried to kill me when they put a bullet into my bodyguard!"

Realization spread across his face. "You think Calvin is the one trying to kill you, don't you?"

Shit. Maybe I said too much. "I never said that."

"You're way too paranoid. That sweet kid wouldn't harm a fly!"

"Yeah, but he has absolutely no problems cutting himself, does he?" I snapped, walking away. "You have a battle to prepare for."

Angrily I stomped into the washroom, and splashed cold water onto my face. I couldn't believe how dense Tyson was! Of course he was trying to kill me! He should know that I wouldn't act this way unless I was dead-certain. I banged my fists on the marble counter, and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

A frown etched its way across my face as I saw something that shouldn't be there. A droplet of blood sat on the edge of the sink. Anyone else might dismiss it as a shaving accident, but after everything I have been through, this just didn't sit right with me.

I took a careful glance around the room and took notice of the 'Out of Order' sign on the end stall. In the mirror, I could see the white and blue boots I would know anywhere.

 _With my heart in my throat, I kicked open the stall door to reveal an unconscious Tala, with blood pouring down the side of his face._

* * *

My excuse for this chapter being so late this week, despite having it written a week ago, is that Christmas is freaking stressful.

I hope that everyone is having a happy holidays and will be celebrating the New Year on a happy note.

Just would like to say thank-you to:

 **Tyka's Flower  
chibiduo  
Solitaire . Silvertacturn  
**

for reviewing the last chapter :)

Please send us your reviews, dear readers.  
They make us happy! **~RPS**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 15 – Heart Broken…**

"Yea, but he has absolutely no problems cutting himself, does he?" Kai snapped whilst walking away. "You have a battle to prepare for."

Right then and there, I could have given him another smack in the kisser.

 _So what if the guy had a few scars on his wrists?!_ That didn't demonstrate that Calvin was capable of ending another man's life. Yes it was heart breaking to think that the Russian was in such a dark place once, but Calvin is okay now, he has friends and he's really trying hard in life.

But the truth was, Kai was right; I needed to focus my energy on the upcoming beyblade battle against Tala. He's another Russian who takes the sport too seriously sometimes, so I need to watch myself.

I rushed back out the corridor and went back to Calvin who was now sitting on the bench with the team surrounding him. The whole audience was muttering amongst themselves as even they couldn't believe what just happened **. Kai really was the talk of the moment right now~**

"Oh Calvin, Kai isn't a bad guy once you get to know him." Max was doing his routine of trying to lighten the mood. He sat down next to the shattered beyblader and placed his hand onto Calvin's broad shoulder. "Just take it with a pinch of salt."

"How can he take it with a pinch of salt Max?!" I interrupted with everyone turning their attention towards me. "That was a deliberate act of spite..."

"Tyson it doesn't matter. Kai would have won the match anyways." Calvin protested and lifted his head up to me. He had so much disappointed in his voice and it riled the passion within me. "You go ahead and beyblade Tala."

 **Yet just when I thought things couldn't get any better – it did.**

"Kai?" Rei called out with his caramel eyes focused in the other direction. "Where's Tala?"

The loner came back out into the main area and he was heading towards the dish. Urgh, I didn't even want to look at him right now. So I refused to look. I kept my eyes focused on Calvin and I folded my arms tightly.

"Tala can't make it. So I'm here to fill his place."

I twitched and started shaking with anger. "You what!?" I couldn't control myself; Kai was really testing my patients right now.

Even the crowd by now went silent; oh this drama is starting to really get on my nerves! I need to get this frustration out before I really say something I am going to regret – Like: KAI! STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE!

"Uhhhh! Guys!" Kenny ran over to us with his laptop held tightly against his chest.

We all shifted our heads over to Kenny to realise that looked white as a ghost. He generally looked horrified and so frightened. "We need to get out of here right now. Tala is unconscious in the men's bathroom."

"Oh man." Rei gasped and looked over to Max. "Let's go check it out right now."

Max nodded back at the Drigger wielder and clenched his fists too.

Kenny then broke down crying and he started shaking. "He's covered in blood. Guys I'm so scared."

Everyone was so on edge right now, it's unbearable. I went to make my way over to Kenny to sooth him and reassure him that everything was alright, but Calvin then shed some light on the situation.

"Wait a minute." We all then turned to Calvin as he spoke loudly and clearly. "Kai, what did you do to Tala?" Calvin rose from the bench and stood beside me. "Tyson, he's attacked him."

 _Kai wouldn't, would he? Mind you, he's done it before~_

 ** _No way!_** – My eyes wanted to roll out my head and my gut was wrenching violently. "You didn't. Oh Kai, please tell me you didn't." I pleaded with my body going numb.

Suddenly the Hiwatari shot Calvin a death glare. "I'm not asking again Tyson. Get up here." My captain demanded in a sharp tone. He really didn't look pleased by that accusation, by why is Kai not protesting his innocence?

If I was in his shoes, and I was innocent, I would be screaming at the top of my lungs. Yet he's just standing there like a stiff statue, refusing to move. _Oh Kai…_

"You deliberately attacked Tala so you could beyblade Tyson. How low Kai Hiwatari." Calvin continued to scold and dig at him. "I wouldn't give him the time of day Tyson."

 _He's right, I shouldn't… If that statement is true of course._

"Kai, please tell us that's not true." Max pleaded too. "You're a good guy."

Then came the sound of A.J's voice, cancelling the whole event due to the recent discovery of Tala's condition. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry to announce that this event has been cancelled. Please could you exit the building in a calm and responsible manner. Thank you."

 _Wow, that was mature for A.J_ – I rolled my eyes and found that they had landed on Kai. He was still standing there and still refusing to move.

 _What do I do? And since when do I listen to anyone? Urgh…_

"No it's not."

My heart overrode the sensible nerve in my brain. I'm a sucker for doing that, besides, since when do I decline a beyblade match from Kai Hiwatari? **Never~**

Everyone stopped in their tracks and they all shot me a speechless gesture.

"This match is on." I announced whilst pulling out my launcher and beyblade from my belt.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop in this full dome.

"Kai Hiwatari, you are going down." I promised whole heartedly; it was so hard for me to hold back the tears.

 _Never in my life have I felt so much pressure. Then again, I bet Kai is feeling the same way. Would you really do that to Tala, Kai?~_

I walked closer to the main dish and prepared my launcher. Not for one second did I take my eyes off the Dranzer wielder.

"I was starting to think you were going to bail out on me." Kai spoke in a cold tone and aimed his launcher back at me. "That would be a first."

Kai's whole body language then changed.

He must really be angry because when I aimed my launcher at him, I witnessed a red fiery glow around his toned figure and his eyes looked emotional, but they were burning up really fast like the depths of hell.

 _Something isn't right here._

Kai then said something, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy concentrating on trying to read him. For a whole minute, I shut off the world around me and just focused on the tension between us.

 _Us?_ We have such a strange connection. And it continues to grow stranger.

 _Why did I not want to do this? Why do I not want to battle my best friend, who I followed around the world just to make sure he was okay? Oh Kai Hiwatari speak to me. I would probably stick up for you even if you were in the wrong. You're not a bad guy at all, I know you're not. But what's going on?_

A fresh tear rolled down my cheek and I lowered my launcher.

When I slowly glanced around the dome to witness the anticipation on everyone's face - I knew that my big mouth had promised them a show.

Kids who were leaning on the edge of the restriction rails with their jaws wide open were counting on me to take down my secret lover, best friend and rival.

 _Me and my big mouth…_

 _So a show I will give them._

I immediately skipped the countdown and launched my Dragoon beyblade into Kai's direction.

"Come on KAI!" I screamed, ready to let all this emotion out.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know why, but this was so emotional for me to write because there's nothing like the feeling of being torn between a friend and some insane rumour. I will always stand beside a friend despite that they were in the wrong, but what would you do in Tyson's shoes? Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the sharp twist – **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **TyKa's Flower  
Solitaireseraphim . Silvertaciturn**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 16- Innocence  
TyKa**

"Do you really believe I would do something like that?" I whispered, hurt that he would think I did even for a second, but Tyson was still looking at me with that piercing gaze. I don't think he heard. I looked deep into his eyes and felt this weird tension; That weird bond that we shared was drawing us back together.

I watched a tear slip down his cheek and I gripped my launcher tighter and glanced over at Calvin, a smug smile painted on his lips. Fucking asshole. How DARE he pin his crime on me.

I looked back at Tyson, who's eyes now shone with a burning fire and he suddenly pulled his ripcord, "Come on KAI!" Dragoon landed perfectly in the dish. Tyson's eyes told me everything. There was only one way I could clear my name now. There was no holding back.

"Go DRANZER!" I pulled my ripcord with everything that I had and it connected with Dragoon. The shock waves rippled through our bodies and you could hear the audience gasp as they struggles to hang onto their seats.

I grinned madly. This is what I had been craving. This is why Tyson was my greatest rival. This is why we pushed each other so hard. This is why I beyblade. I looked up at Tyson and my dick grew heavy. Sheer determination reflected back at me through those chocolate orbs. This battle was so on.

Our blades crashed into each other again and the ground trembled beneath our feet as the energy burst from our blades. Dranzer went on the attack, charging at Dragoon and hitting it hard. Dragoon flew backwards, but it did a back flip and quickly recovered.

"You gotta do better than that!" shouted Tyson, but the anger was gone from his voice.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up. Dranzer!" Dranzer attacked but at the last second, Dragoon disappeared. Knowing this trick, I quickly looked up.

"Behind you Kai." His Dragoon appeared behind Dranzer and struck it hard, sending Dranzer into the air.

"Perfect. Dranzer Flaming Arrow, now!" Flames surrounded Dranzer as he dropped back down, aimed straight for Dragoon. When the dust settled, Dranzer was in a crater while Dragoon was still spinning beside it. I looked up at Tyson, on his face was that confident grin that sent shivers up my spine.

"It's mine turn now. Go Dragoon!" Dragoon slammed into Dranzer but I helped Dranzer hold her ground by sending her my energy. Suddenly I could feel Tyson's soul against mine, trying to push me back, I dug my feet into the ground and pushed back. The energy waves increased by tenfold and blew through the stadium as the ground beneath them gave way, and the blades started to glow brightly as they scrapped together.

This suddenly became a Battle of Will as Tyson and I pushed against each other as the bond between us grew with each passing second. This was it. "DRANZER!"

"DRAGOON!"

Our beasts emerged from within our blades and the ancient spirits circled around each other and clashed in an amazing display of wind and fire. I could feel Dranzer feeding off my energy and I struggled to stay standing as the shock waves coursed through my body.

Then everything faded away and it was Tyson standing before me, stars passing over our heads, I looked deep into his eyes, they were brimming with happiness, any anger and hostility he had towards me was gone. "You ready Tyson? Because I'm not going to hold back."

"I was born ready. I promised the good people here a show and that's what I'm going to give them. I am going to win this Kai."

"In your dreams!" I mustered up the last of mine and Dranzer's strength and concentrated it into one last final attack. "DRANZER! Harness the power of the sun! SOLAR FUSION!"

"GO DRAGOON! MIRACLE TEMPEST!"

Our final attacks clashed and the light was so blinding, I was forced to shut my eyes.

* * *

The next time I opened them, we were in a place where the universe was spread out before us, with a sparkling ocean, shooting stars passing by overhead. I looked down next to me, and I recalled the last time we were here; That was the first time I realized my feelings towards Tyson were of more than just friendship. That had been the first time I had wanted to kiss him. And even now, it was taking all my willpower not to lean down and kiss those soft lips. His eyes fluttered opened and I smiled down at him.

"Oh man, I think that battle was more intense than the last one."

I chuckled. "Too much for you Tyson?"

"Nah."

We looked up at the gorgeous sky and I could feel my body starting to slip away from this dimension. "I didn't hurt Tala." I whispered as everything faded away.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and I was laying on the floor, with thousands of people shouting Tyson's name. So...he had won again. I smiled as I saw the sorry state the building was in. We must've given them one hell of a show.

I heard footsteps, then Tyson's voice. "Kai didn't do it."

I grinned and slowly sat up and caught sight of the scowl on Calvin's face.

 _Ha! Checkmate, asshole._

* * *

 **A/N-** Writing epic beybattles is tough, but at least Tyson knows Kai's innocent and Calvin looks like a douchebag. :) Please send us a review! **~Love RPS**


	17. Chapter 17

**The unpredictable battlefield.  
Chapter 17 – Calvin Disappears.**

The hours we (me and Kai) spent looking for Calvin seemed like forever. But weirdly I wasn't angry with him, I was just curious to know what the hell was going on here. I know Kai wanted to skin him alive, but a feeling in my gut was telling me to find the Calvin first and talk to him – one to one like a pair of men.

Max and Rei were patrolling the outside of the perimeter; meanwhile everyone else was searching the dome with us. Kenny and Bryan had taken Tala to the hospital to make sure everything was okay – every half an hour they would text me to keep me updated on the situation.

They said he was going to be okay, but he was in another short coma. _Damn it… That guy never gets a day off from the darkness._

"What a coward." Kai huffed and startled me with the sound of his fist slamming against the corridor wall. "It's one of those moments where you know he can see you, but you can't see him."

A deep exhale left my throat and I lifted my head back to look up to the lights on the ceiling. "Don't think like that Kai, it will only wind you up even more." I replied and reached my left arm out to seal my hand onto my backstage room. Anxiously I tugged it, but it was locked…

 _I didn't lock it?_

"I'll kill him…"

"Kai, I think he's in here." I cut him off and instantly glued both of my hands onto the door handle to try and open it. "Step aside dude, I'm going to kick it down."

Releasing the door handle, I stepped back a few steps and closed my eyes to brace myself. The adrenaline rush building up inside my broad figure was really starting to catch me off guard – I was developing the shakes.

 **BANG!**

Of course he impatiently beat me to the opportunity. Kai kicked open the door and stormed straight in to the room. I re-opened my eyes and rushed in there to grab him. "Kai let me handle this." I begged with my arms wrapped around his firm waist.

He ignored me and kept walking with me attached to him. "Kai, please." I then forced myself onto the floor so Kai would follow me – landing on top of me.

"You are wasting time Tyson!"

"I can't let you just kick the crap out of him Kai."

He pinned me down aggressively by placing both my hands above my head. I bit down on my lower lip and gazed my eyes into his fiery crimson eyes. It was so intimidating, but I couldn't show him that.

"And what are you going to do? Stop me?"

"Pretty much." I muttered and leaned my upper body up to his. "Come on Kai, you don't really want to do this."

"Oh give me a break."

"Give him a break."

His warm breath was brushing against my dry lips and my heart was rising into my throat. I couldn't resist him, it was: his dominance, his bad boy image and his protectiveness – it consumed me like a vulnerable sucker.

I'd only be a vulnerable sucker towards him though, nobody else. I wanted to say: ' _Kai, this guy is broken just like you are'_ – but there are a million reasons why I can't. Not only would my captain bounce my head off every wall in this room, but he would dissect Calvin too.

 _I couldn't risk it anymore; I had to calm him down!_

So I did something that I knew was dangerous – I leaned my head closer to his and crashed my lips into his. I clenched my eyelids shut and prepared myself for whatever was going to happen next.

 _Either a smack in the face or…A kiss back. This is crazy!_

Let's face it, that awkward moment felt unreal. It's as if the world around us didn't exist anymore and we both suddenly forgot about Calvin's malicious deed. My heart stopped beating and I felt dead for a moment or two.

But the moment his lips pressed back against mine, he rested my body back down to the ground and revived me. Before we knew, it our lips were moving in a passionate rhythm and he trailed his hands from my wrists, down my arms, to my chest.

Wriggling my free hands to shake off the pins and needles, I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him deeper into the hungry kiss. I couldn't get enough of him; he tasted like a drug that I could happily overdose on.

Yet just as everything seemed perfect to me, something weird happened.

 **BANG!**

That loud sound started ringing through my ears constantly and the left side of my body just went numb. I couldn't open my eyes either, for some reason, they didn't want to open and no matter how hard I tried to separate my eyelids, it wasn't happening.

 _Great, I can't hear or see anything. Why!?_

Seconds later – I noticed that Kai's bodily warmth had disappeared and his lips had detached from mine. What's going on?

A shooting pain thrived up my hip and I screamed in agony. "KAI!" I cried and forced my hands to the wound to figure out what was going on.

There was warm thick liquid! And a hole!

 **SOMEONE HAS SHOT ME!**

My eyes moistened and I squirmed on the spot in agony. "Kai!" I repeatedly called out for him.

 **Where has he gone?!**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update! RPS has been kicking my ass for the delay xD literally. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all plan to stick around to see how the next chapter. Seriously, you don't want to miss it for two reasons: 1, RPS is writing it and 2, it's a shocking twist in the plot! **Little A Granger~**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 18- Truths  
Tyka**

The sound of the gunshot brought me back to reality. I snapped my head and I saw Calvin shakily holding the pistol. All I saw was red as I tackled him to the ground, pinning his wrists to the maroon carpet. My eyes boring into his fearful blue-eyes.

"KAI!" I snapped my head back towards Tyson and my heart lodged into my throat. His hand was covered in blood, his yellow shirt rapidly dyeing to the deep crimson. His body writhed in agony. "Kai!"

I glared down at Calvin, wishing my gaze could burn a hole through his head. "Are you fucking happy now? You better pray there is no permanent damage or I will make you _beg_ for death." Heaven knew that there was nothing than I would like more than to beat that little fuck-face till he was bloody...but Tyson needed me. With no other options, I launched Dranzer, she rose up from her bit-chip and locked her fiery gaze onto him. "If he so much as twitches, burn him alive."

Calvin gulped.

Now that I was sure he wasn't going to escape while my back was turn, _or attempt to shoot me again,_ I turned my attention to Tyson, and I could feel my heart breaking. His face was too pale, his lips were turning blue, hie eyes were glazed over and unfocused as tears ran down the sides of his face. I heard him sigh in relief when he saw me. "I thought you left me here." he said, his voice shaking.

"Idiot." I muttered, lightly kissing his forehead. "Let me see." Slowly he removed the hand that was covering the wound and I felt myself wince. Right on the hipbone. As a hundred different scenarios went through my head, I did the only thing I could do...I let Tyson crush my fingers as I called 911. "My boyfriend has been shot."

* * *

When the ambulance finally arrived, I grabbed Calvin and threw him into the emergency vehicle with me as the paramedics assessed Tyson's injury and gave him drugs for the pain. There was no way I was letting Calvin out of my sight again and I'll be damned if I was just going to hand him over to the cops. When we got to the hospital, the doctors immediately wheeled Tyson into surgery. I let go of his hand with one last reassuring squeeze.

With nothing else to do, Calvin and I sat outside the doors of the operating room. We sat in silence for hours, when at last I heard him whisper softly, "I never meant for this to happen."

"Well when you take a gun and fire it, what do you expect to happen?!" I snapped, "Why do you think I went to Russia in the first place and went to _Boris_ of all people? I was trying to keep Tyson safe, from _you_." He stayed silent. "I never should've bought your bullshit about you having any kind of feelings for him."

"I DO!" He shouted, jumping out of his seat. _That_ got a rise out of him. Ice-blue eyes locked onto mine, and that's when I realized how broken he was. His eyes were blood-shot and misty, his eyes had huge bags underneath them. His mouth was trembling like he was about to break down at any second.

 _He was trying not to cry._

"I never meant to hurt anyone but you Kai! But every time I lined up my shot-"

"Excuse me, are you hear for Tyson Granger?" A doctor interrupted.

Calvin and I both stood at a attention. "How extensive are his injuries?" I asked.

"Well fortunately, the bullet lodged into his hipbone and that's it. The bone is cracked in several places, and he will be in a great amount of pain while it heals, but the bullet didn't fracture the bone nor cause any internal injuries. We were able to extract the bullet without complications. He is very lucky."

I found myself letting out a breath I didn't realize that I had been holding. "Can we see him?"

"Yes. A nurse will take you to the recovery ward in a few minutes." His pager went off. "Excuse me gentlemen, but another patient requires my attention." With that, he took off running down the hallway and Calvin and I were once again alone.

" **You!** " I grabbed Calvin by the throat and pressed him against the wall. "Don't think that this changes _anything._ I want answers, and you're going to give them to me." I tightened my hold on his windpipe, silently threatening to crush it. A part of me wishing that he would give me a reason to.

"Alright!" The little bastard choked out as his face started slowly turning blue. "I'll tell you everything!"

"Good." I said, releasing him and he crumpled up against the wall, wheezing and coughing trying desperately to get air back into his lungs. He rubbed his neck where a large bruise was forming. I sat down and in one of the chairs and crossed my legs. Calvin eventually sat next to me.

True to the doctor's word, a nurse came by a few minutes later. "I can take you to see him now."

* * *

It was hours before those beautiful mahogany eyes opened. "'At 'appened?" he asked, his speech slurred as drool started dripping down his chin. "'Ater." I held up a water glass with a straw up to his lips and wiped off his chin with a paper towel.

"Swallow." I ordered, behind me I heard Calvin scoff.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Surprisingly, Tyson was the one who glared, going as far as to flip the mouthy brat off. I smirked as I wiped off his chin again. "It was a joke."

"You try getting shot after kissing the guy of your dreams and let's see if you feel like laughing."

Calvin looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you Tyson."

"No, but you were trying to kill Kai, weren't you?" Calvin went silent. "Kai was right about you all along. My question is why? Why do you want to kill Kai? What did he ever do to you?"

Calvin took a shaky breath, glancing up at us. "I'll tell you, but you won't like it."

"Try us."

"I was born in Balkov Abbey. Voltaire and Boris decided to take their research to the next level and right from the womb I was subject to their experiments. My earliest memory is pulling a ripcord, then getting beaten for not doing it fast enough. My mother was my only sanctuary. I used to lay with her at night and she would tell me stories of life outside the dreary concrete walls. All of that changed though. One day I came to our bedroom and she wasn't there. I huddled myself under the blankets and cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning I was taken to endure the treacherous training as usual. Anytime that I enquired about her whereabouts, I was hit. Soon, I learned to stop asking. I didn't see her for nearly a week. When she returned, it was with a new baby in her arms. That baby, was you Kai."

My face remained neutral, I didn't believe a word of it. "So you expect me to believe that we're brothers?"

"Half-brothers, yes."

"I KNEW you guys were similar!" exclaimed Tyson, looking back and forth between the two of us. "The way you carry yourself, similar facial features. Hell, even your clothing tastes are the same! That makes so much sense!"

I glared at him. "Don't tell me you actually believe this bullshit." Having enough, I turned to leave.

"Your left shoulder blade."

I froze. _How could he-_

"There's a scar on your left shoulder blade from a knife wound when one of the boys at the abbey became jealous of your blading skills. It was me who scared the prick off and treated your injury. You're also crazy about mint chocolate, allergic to bees and your blood type is A-."

My eyes grew wide as saucers. No one knew those things about me. No one. I turned back to look at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine then. If you're really my older brother, then why are you not the heir of Hiwatari Enterprises and why are you trying to kill me?"

"Your first question answers your second question. Voltaire chose you to be the heir because you showed more potential than I ever did. When you destroyed the abbey and lost your memories, Grandfather took the opportunity to send you off to boarding school and recruited you to help him collect the bitbeasts, while he left me to rot in that hellhole. But you have shoved every opportunity he has given you back in his face, opportunities that most people would kill for! Well he must've had enough, because he took me aside – the first time he acknowledged my existence in 10 fucking years and he offered me a deal. He told me if I could prove myself and kill you, then I would be named the true heir to Hiwatari Enterprises. But as it turns out, I can't even do that right! Because every time I would line up my shot to kill you, all I would see is you as a baby and our mother asking me to protect you, because I'm your big brother!" He was crying now, cradling his head in his hands.

I was shocked. Numb to the core, because there was something deep inside me saying that every word that this boy said was true. As I stood there, standing like a stone statue, unsure of what to say, Tyson rescued me. "Cheer-up dude. Boris and Voltaire are bad guys. They don't understand the meaning of the word compassion. The only reason that Kai has been able to escape them is because he knew what they were doing was wrong and he forged his own path."

"I understand that now. Thank-you Tyson. You were the first person to show me any shred of kindness since my mother. I think that's why I fell for you so hard." I watched Tyson's cheeks turn red as he rubbed the back of head nervously.

"Oh boy, both Hiwatari brothers are in love with me, how lucky can a guy get?" I could feel the vein on my head throbbing as I growled and shot him a glare. "Woah! Take it easy Kai!" I sighed and tried to calm my jealousy as drool started trickling down Tyson's mouth again, gently wiping it away. "Thanks Kai."

"How do you not feel it?"

"The drugs I'm on are fucking amazing dude. I feel like I'm floating." He turned to Calvin. "I'm sorry, I think that you're great guy and all, but my heart has belonged to Kai for quite sometime now. We can still be friends and hang out together though..." He trailed off and looked down at his side, "...well if you promise to quit trying to kill us."

Calvin brightened. "Really? After everything I've done?"

"Pffft, don't sweat it man. After all, Kai kinda went on a bitbeast rampage at one point. All you gave me was this super-cool scar I can show off to the guys!" He gave a hearty laugh, before pausing, "Does Gramps know I'm here?"

Calvin and I stared at each other blankly.

"Really? Kenny? Bryan?"

We shook our heads.

"Oh for fuck's sake guys! They're in the same freaking building as us!"

* * *

RPS: So yeah...super late, I know, but that's because life gets busy and I basically re-wrote half of it. Thank-you to all our reviewers :)


	19. Chapter 19

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 19 – The stranger.**

High as a kite, I lay there like a lifeless limb that couldn't stop staring at the lights on the boring white ceiling. It was like I was half way up to heaven but they didn't want me up there right now and too be honest, I don't think I was ready to be reunited with my mother just yet. But with how much pain I was in I just wanted to crumble.

Tears began to crawl their way down my pale cheeks.

 _Am I paralysed for the rest of my life? When will this pain go away?_

No matter what drug the doctor gave me to numb this pain, it just wasn't working. It's probably because it's all in my big head… damn it.

"Tyson, what are you crying for?" Kai questioned in a serious tone.

I'm not going to lie, but that guy sounded more delicate than I actually felt. The only thing I could feel right now was my heart racing and it was the only reason excuse I had to stay awake on this big world. I was addicted to this feeling that Kai Hiwatari was giving me.

 _What would I do without this guy? He's definitely the angel in my life~_

"What did they do to me again?" I asked in weak tone.

But no matter how hard I tried to listen to Kai or Calvin, it just wouldn't sink in. I was in my own little world.

Before I knew it, an hour had passed by since the operation and I had passed out mid conversation with Calvin. Though I was in the darkness, I could still feel the reality as to what was happening around me.

* * *

 **[Strangers P.O.V]**

"Do you want another bottle of water?" Calvin asked his companion who was sat the other side of Tyson's bed. "I don't mind fetching it if you're watching Tyson."

Kai closed his eyelids forcefully and nodded a yes. He raised his hand and rubbed it all across his forehead in a stressed gesture. "Get me two bottles of water Calvin." It was clear that Kai needed a moment alone.

So straight after Calvin left the hospital room, I stood in the doorway and observed the situation from a 3rd person's point of view. It was heart breaking to witness Kai Hiwatari being alone with the champion.

The moment the Bladebreaker captain opened his eyes, many tears of sadness began to pour down his toned cheeks. "That bullet could have killed you Tyson. And I would have ended them all for you." He sobbed and stood up from his seat to latch his shaky hands on to the bed frame.

 _He is heart broken~_

My chest began to pack up and my eyes too began to fog. I was struggling to hold everything together myself, but there was no way I could turn away at this point, I had to stand and witness the closure.

Slowly he then reached out his hand to brush his right hand down the sleeping boy's cheek. "You're not going anywhere without me." Kai leaned across the bed and gently placed a sweet kiss onto Tyson's colourless cheeks.

Except when he shifted back into his seat, he noticed me standing in the doorway. Instantly I cleared my throat and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry; I just came to check up on Tyson." I explained and straightened myself up.

"Go for it." The blader grumbled and refused to release his hands from the bed frame.

 _So protective and possessive… yet adorable._

Professionally, I walked into the room and observed the state of Tyson by checking his drip, temperature and blood pressure. He seemed to be okay, but I deliberately took my time so I could speak to the other familiar face who was on his way back – Calvin.

"Here." The light haired boy walked back into the room and handed two bottles of water to Kai.

My little stomach began to wrench in my figure as I stood before him with my little clipboard in my hands. My mouth dried up and my hands started to shake when mine and Calvin's eyes met. He recognised me instantly, I know he did.

"Long time no see." I struggled to speak with confidence. "You look so well Calvin Hiwatari."

Kai by now had spat out his mouthful of water (away from Tyson) and Calvin tilted his head aside curiously.

"I knew it was you Anastasia…" He cut himself off when his eyes locked onto the badge on my chest, "Hope?"

"I had to change my name after the abbey." I explained and chuckled lightly at Kai's reaction. "It's lovely to see that you both have finally met. But I can't be seen chatting with you for too long Calvin…"

"Why not?" Calvin protested and stepped forward to me. "We have so much to talk about…"

By now I was scared. I jumped a little and stepped away from the three boys. "Look, all I can tell you is that your mother is still alive and well in the abbey. She is very proud of you both…" By now my breathing pace was going unsteady – I was about to have a panic attack.

"Why the fuck does she know this?!" Kai rose up from the seat and released the bed frame. "Calvin who is that?!"

"An old friend from the abbey…" He responded and refused to take his eyes off me. "When did you last see our mother? And what is Boris up to?"

 _That name…._ I nodded a no and ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't be seen with those boys for much longer~

 **[End of strangers P.O.V]**

* * *

So my hip fracture was pretty nasty, after 6 weeks in hospital, I was discharged in a wheelchair. I couldn't think of anything more in which the doctor could probe my body with.

 _'It's all for your own good'_ the doctor would say whilst I am trying to squirm away.

It's sad to know that I would never get very far in terms of escaping that welting smell of death that was stained in the hospital; Kai would grab me by the back of my hospital gown and drag me straight back to the ward.

Like a puppy dog on a leash for the first time, I soon learnt I was going nowhere~

It turns out that I had to have an operation which involved removing the damaged area of my hip, so the surgeon could replace it with an artificial one. It doesn't feel any different, just sore and stiff. So for a while, I have to be kept in a wheelchair… This is going to be so much hard work but so fun!

But most importantly, I am not paralysed forever. I just have to take 2 years out my tournaments because I needed therapy on teaching myself how to walk again… fuck sake.

 _Enjoy the title for 2 years whilst it lasts Kai~_

Calvin pushed me down the dojo path and Kai was walking in front of me. I'm not going to lie, that guy had a great backside from my view. For a whole 2 minutes, my cheeks felt sunburnt because I was blushing so harshly.

The cheeky devil even looked over his should and acknowledged my face – So he winked at me briefly before pausing at the dojo entrance.

It was so good to see that the half-brothers [Kai and Calvin] were finally getting on for ten minutes, the tension finally felt calm and complete between us all.

"There isn't a ramp here…" My captain muttered and stopped in his tracks.

Oh man… Please tell me that he didn't say what I just think I heard him say! I don't want him to take me out of this comfortable position. Calvin and Kai don't look like the gentlest guys to handle an injured man, I mean look at the size of their hands.

My blush grew even more violent as the Hiwatari as I pictured Kai's hands touching my weak body. "Oh jeez." I muttered and acknowledged Max who darted across the lawn to come and greet us.

Following was Rei and Kenny with their faces looking relieved.

"We have been trying to contact you guys." Kenny explained in a fed up tone. "Why do you guys have cell-phones if you don't answer them!?"

"Hi guys!" I raised up my arms and waved at them dramatically. "I am okay!"

 **Oh I had missed everyone being together~**

Once they all got me into the dojo, we sat in the front room and shared our knowledge as to what happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update! * _Gulps_ *. My excuse is the fact I am the fussiest bitch known to mankind. I have re-wrote this chapter so many times because I just can't put myself in the scenario that Tyson is facing. So let's hope this time I have done it perfect! *Sticks up thumb* let me know what you thought guys with a cheeky review and speak soon! **Little A Granger**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 20- Kiss me**

 **Tyka**

"So Calvin shot you?"

"And Calvin and Kai are half-brothers?"

"And some random nurse, who knows Calvin, says that their mother is still alive?"

"Yup, that's the basics." Tyson said with a nod to the barrage of questions, his arms folded over his chest.

I watched the group look at me, then at Calvin, then back at me again. "Wow, now that you mention it, they are similar." stated Rei.

My eyebrow twitched in irritation. I was _nothing_ like him.

"Are we sure that Calvin is the older brother? He doesn't look any older than Max!" said Kenny adjusting his glasses.

"Hn. I'm three years older than Kai." said my supposed half-brother with annoyance clearly written all over his face.

My lips curved in satisfaction. Obviously Calvin's immaturity was apparent to the others.

"Well anyways, welcome to the team buddy!" said Max excitedly, extending his hand towards Calvin. "We totally need another member since Tyson is benched, and I'll happily help you with improving your technique!"

Tyson's mouth dropped. "Hey! I'm the world freaking champion! I can't believe you could replace me so quickly Max! Betrayed by my best friend! At least ask the Team Captain if he can join!"

I was _so_ not ready for Max's puppy eyes. Just big, endless, watery blue filled with cute, the boy looking like he was about to burst into tears at any second. "Pwease Kai? I'll train him." Oh he added the quivering lip. God help me.

"You know he's not a pet?" I said evenly, folding my arms over my chest, keeping my face neutral.

"Yeah. So can we keep him?" he asked, his voice going up an octave higher.

Ugh. Somehow Max had the capability of making you feel like the world's biggest asshole if you said no to him. I glanced over at Calvin, and saw his hopeful eyes staring back at me. These blondes were going to be the death of me...

The truth was, I honestly didn't mind if Calvin was on the team. His blading did need work, and there was no way I was going to let my own blood make a mockery of the reputation I had spent _years_ so carefully building. I said yes for the sake of my reputation, NOT because Max's chibi eyes were making me feel like an asshole.

Max grabbed Calvin by the hand and started dragging him outside. "C'mon! I have a technique to show you how to get a better defense!"

"O-Okay." said Calvin, shooting me a look that clearly said _"What the hell did I get myself into?"_

Now that that problem was solved, I grabbed Tyson's wheelchair and started pushing him out of the room.

"Kai! Where are you taking me?!" he demanded.

"For a bath. You smell like death."

"Well that's hardly my fault! I tried to escape that hellhole, how many times?! But noooooo. _Someone_ wouldn't let me."

"Whatever Tyson." I said dismissively. He knew damn well why I kept him in there so long. When we made it to the bathroom door, I realized that the wheelchair wouldn't fit through the small door frame, so putting on the brake, I turned around so I was facing Tyson. His cheeks started colouring and a rare shyness came over his features, realizing just how _intimate_ this process was going to be. My gaze softened and I placed one arm around his shoulder blades and the other behind his knees as I lifted him from the seat.

God he was light! Between the surgeries, hospital food and stress of the ordeal, the weight seemed to have melted off his body. Delicately, I surmounted him onto the bathroom counter and handed him one of the white towels that were on the rack behind me. "Take off what you can and I'll help with the rest." I watched his cheeks flush scarlet. "What? You weren't this embarrassed when the doctors and nurses were checking you over."

"Y-yeah, but that's their job!" he spluttered.

"And looking after you is mine." I said, placing a kiss on his forehead. He smiled. "Besides, I'll be seeing you naked eventually."

"KAI!" He shouted, punching me in the shoulder. Oh his face was a cherry now. My shoulder throbbed. I smirked. Worth it. "Strip." I commanded, turning around to turn on the faucet, the water slowly filling up the tub. I added bubble bath solution to give Tyson that much more privacy.

A pained moan caused me to turn around, just in time to watch Tyson fall ass-first into the sink. "Owww..."

I hid a smile and sighed. Only Tyson. I pulled him out, noticing in the mirror that his sweatpants were halfway down his ass cheeks. I placed his arms around my neck and slowly brought him to a standing position, bearing his weight. "Let me help." I whispered into his ear.

"I just hate feeling so useless." He said into my chest. "What kind of man can't take off his own pants?"

"One that got shot because I failed to protect you." I wrapped my arms around his small frame and clutched him closer to me, my hands sliding along the grooves of his bare shoulder blades. "Let me make up for my mistake."

I felt him draw a breath. "Ok Kai." He tilted his head up and I met his lips with my own, my fingertips gently gliding down his spine to the hem of his grey sweats. I gently tugged on the waistband and pressed my lips harder against his.

His pants crumpled around his feet.

Discreetly I grabbed the white towel off the counter and blindly tied it around his hips, obscuring his neither regions from mine or anyone else's view, before picking him up once more and carefully depositing him into the bubble bath. I shut the water off.

At once he eased into the bath pillow. "Oh my god, this is bliss." He looked up at me with those big, brown eyes. "Thanks Kai."

I smiled at him softly before kissing his forehead. "I'm going to check on the others. Do you need anything else?"

"A comic book would be great."

I rolled my eyes. "You and your comics." I stood up and left the washroom.

I stopped. Calvin was there.

He was leaning up against the wall, his cheeks an interesting shade of red with a hand over his mouth.

I _had_ to ask. "What happened to training?"

Startled, he looked up at me. I repeated the question. The flush on his cheeks deepened, his mouth opened and shut several times, but no sound came out. He looked like fish out of water.

I somehow managed to keep my amusement off my face. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, fine. I'm sure I'll hear about it eventually. So you can either tell me yourself or let me hear-"

"Max kissed me."

I could feel my eyes straining against my eye sockets to pop out of my head. "What?"

"Max kissed me." he repeated, his face akin to a raspberry.

"...And you ran." He nodded. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Dammit Max! You couldn't wait just one day so I could get Tyson settled?! "...How do you feel about him?"

"I-I don't know. He's really nice and I guess this means he accepts me?" A slow, sweet grin spread over his face. "He's actually a really cool guy."

"Do you think you can be involved with him romantically?" I was suddenly glad for all the late night conversations I had with Rei, whenever he was crushing on some girl. It forced him to sort out his feelings. Something Calvin desperately needed to do right now.

"I'd love to try. I mean, I would kill for what you and Tyson have, and Max just seems so...caring."

"Then you need to let him know."

"Obviously, but how do I tell him?"

Ugh. I was seriously related to this dimwit? "Kiss him."

His face got impressively redder. "I can't do that! I've never kissed anyone before!"

"Fine then." I stared at him straight in the eye. "Kiss me.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, I know that this is MONTHS late. It's entirely my fault, Granger was riding my ass about it.  
Thank-you to all our reviewers who put up with us and keep us going! - RPS.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 21 – A new emotion, jealousy?**

"You did what?"

Honestly, I don't know what it was, but I struggled to register the key information in that sentence. All I could see was Max's lips moving. It got to the point where I would get frustrated with myself because I had asked him to repeat his sentence 3 times already.

It was a shame that the guy had lost his excitement that he originally came to me with. You should have seen him! He was bouncing off the walls with his eyes sparkling brighter than a firework that had been released in to a clear night sky. It made me feel happy and I didn't even know what I was being positive for.

 _Max has that affect on people~_

Jeez, it must have been that accident at the sink I had earlier. Man that hurt!

Then again, it's probably all the thousands of thoughts going through my head at once, I can't do multi-tasking! Listening and thinking at the same time is not something a busy man should contemplate. It confuses things.

"Tyson...!" Max sighed with a sweat drop appearing in the corner of his pale forehead. "Dude, are you alright? You look so lost. Are you upset about Calvin joining the team?"

Pardoning my own issues aside, I waved my floppy hand in front of his blushing face. "No, forget about me and say it one more time. I'm listening." This is where I really put the effort in to the Draciel wielder.

"I said, I kissed Calvin!"

 **AND THERE IT WAS! I HEARD IT!**

If a light bulb could light above my head like it did in the kids cartoons, it would do right now. But that energy source soon exploded when I realised how awkward this could become on the teams behalf.

 _Calvin and Max? What would Kai say!? That guy is supposed to be my 'replacement', he needs to stay in tip-top shape!_

Still, I did what I did best, I ignored my brain and I listened to my heart. Reassuringly, I cracked a smile and stuck up my thumb faithfully. _I'm sure the guy knows what he is doing, after all, he's the nicest guy I know!_

"He would be crazy to not dig you." I teased and sat back in my bed like a useless team manager. "What happened after you kissed him?"

He perched himself down onto the end of my bed and replied, "I think he got nervous and ran away Tyson. That guy blushed up like a heatwave. So I don't regret what I did."

"I didn't think you would regret it." Lightly I laughed. "Well keep me updated what goes on, won't you Max?"

He nodded in a promising gesture and began to shake like an excited school boy who was falling so hard. Casually, I folded my weak arms and I couldn't stop flashing my pleased smile at him. There was no better feeling in the world than seeing your best friend happy, it brings out the soppy side inside me.

"Hey, fancy doing me a favour?" I shifted my eyes over to the wheelchair that was sitting beside the doorframe. "Grab my wheelchair and help me get in it. I have had enough of laying in bed."

Kai clearly didn't want me to move from this bed, he wanted me to lie here like a dead fish all day and recover. **Haha, it's not happening~**

"Sure thing buddy. Thank you for listening."

I waved my hand as if it was nothing. After all, it was only a matter of minutes until I scream the house down because of how much hard work this movement was on my body and Max will need all the patients in the world to put up with me yelling at him.

Once in my new set of legs for the next two weeks, I raced Max out the room and to the end of the corridor. We were trying to see who was the quickest to the kitchen to grab dinner, but it turns out that Max had won as I got distracted at a shortcut I was attempting to take for the win.

 _Kai was alone with Calvin and boy did it look awkward as hell!_

"Kiss me..." Kai whispered to Calvin.

 **Did I hear that right?  
Or have I really had too many light slams to the head?**

A new energy exploded throughout my inner body as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A part of me wanted to get out this wheelchair and bounce it off Kai's head for being such a confusing sour-puss. But then another side of me encouraged me to take deep breaths and just witness the whole situation before reacting.

"Kiss you?" Calvin repeated uncertain as he leaned closer to his younger half-brother.

My heart started to speed up and my weak muscles trembled with frustration, my veins honestly felt like they were going to pop because my temper was struggling to be restrained by my discipline for much longer.

Is this what jealousy feels like? Man it's awful!

It killed me to watch Calvin lean into Kai's personal space. He must be embracing the smell of that dominant cologne that Kai always wore, it really was a magnet to draw in people from afar. But to get close enough and experience Kai's soft breath brushing against your lips is a whole new story.

My mouth dried and my pupils narrowed.

Yet to everyone's surprise, Calvin missed Kai's irresistible lips and he leaned towards his ear to whisper, "And I always thought I was the one who was fucked up." Weirdly it was loud enough for me to hear, it's like the boys knew I was present without showing any symptoms of it.

"Fuck you Calvin." Kai snarled and pushed away his half brother aggressively. "Instead of showing weakness about your problems, do something about it."

My jaw flew to the floor as Kai walked into my direction, "How did you get into that?" He asked coldly, referring to me in the wheelchair.

"Hey hey." I snapped and shock my head to come back to reality. "Don't you bring the drama my way, I was just on my way to the front room to the kitchen with Max, that's all."

I paused when I notice Kai's gaze soften with such raw emotion. My heart quickly settled back into my chest and my stomach twisted with guilt. I can't believe how quickly we both lost our cool over such a stupid situation. I got jealous and he lost his patiences.

 _Maybe we both are so alike without knowing it?_

"I just didn't want to sit in bed all day Kai, it's boring and I feel lifeless." I confessed to sooth the atmosphere and shot him a helpless glance. "That's why Max helped me into the chair. We were racing to the kitchen..."

"Save it Tyson." Kai interrupted, hinting at the fact that I didn't have to explain myself anymore. He closed his eyes to restrain his disciplined mind and unclenched his aggressive palms, "What do you want to eat? Some ramen?"

"Ramen?" I tilted my head at the question, "More like half a cow Kai, come on."

A slight smirk snuck up onto the corners of his dry lips, he was amused and it made my heart leap with joy.

"You better not be eating because you're bored Tyson." Kai walked behind me and began to push the wheelchair into the kitchen casually.

"When have I ever done that?" I joked and blushed at his scent that was thriving up my nostrils. "Besides, you better behave when I'm not around."

That's when he finally let his guard down and played along with the sarcastic comments, "When have I ever done that Tyson?" He muttered into my ear like a bad boy.

By now my body was going into over drive, I just wish I had the energy to get up out this wheelchair and pin him against the wall so I could kiss him! Instead I am stuck in this state until I get better! Urgh!

In the kitchen, Max and Kai had prepared a delicious meal for us three to all dig into. It was a light atmosphere, one in which the three of us had missed out on for a long time. I seriously didn't want it to end too be honest with you.

Yet after about half an hour, a familiar figure caught us all off guard.

"Erm guys, I think you need to come and see this." Rei interrupted as he peeked from the front room into the kitchen. "Boris is at his old tricks again, but this time it's Ian."

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys have no idea how much I have missed writing this story. It felt like picking up a dusty key from a shelf and re-opening a door - on the otherside was a Tyson who was annoyed because he thought I had forgotten about him xD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter – **Granger Rebellion.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 22 – Dry Ways Of Showing You 'Care'.**

Switching off the television, Rei leaned the edge of the remote against his dry straight lined lips. His pupils were narrowed, yet his muscles were tensed at the news of Ian's assassination, especially as nobody in the beyblade industry could understand why.

"Why would Boris take out Ian?" Tyson asked and star fished across the sofa with his legs on his teammates laps. Despite that he clearly was still in agony with his injured hip, the champion placed on his brave face and he fidgeted to get comfortable. Afterwards then continued to protest, "What has the little guy ever done to him?!"

Even though he was attempting to read between the lines, the blue haired Russian shifted back up against the sofa and sat up straight as if his superior had just marched onto the scene. Secretly, he was struggling to bare the idea of Tyson's feet resting on his lap, but Calvin refused to complain as it was his fault that the Dragoon wielder was in this state in the first place.

"I think he's dug his own grave." The cold loner stated whilst leaning on the sofa beside Tyson's head resting space.

Even though they were in the same room as each other, Kai still didn't want to be more than 10 inches away from his unwell ' _boyfriend_ ' incase something went wrong. The over protective male was watching him like a studying predator, whenever Tyson moved in the slightest, Kai knew and observed the consequences.

"But Ian isn't even around Tala any more. He's not been on the scene for 2 years now." Max stated and glanced over to Calvin with a innocent gesture written all over his pale face. "Perhaps he shot him to shake us all up?"

"Well, it's working." Kenny piped up with his face hiding behind Dizzy laptop.

Suddenly everyone in the room turned their head towards the beyblade geek as he was showing signs of a panic attack. The young brunette was gasping heavy with sweat building up on his forehead, meanwhile his body was shaking with pure fear.

"I don't want to be involved in this drama anymore. My parents are giving me a hard time through text messages..."

The entire team all had their own individual reactions, but it was Tyson's who caught Kenny's attention. He forced him weak body to sit up so he could maintain eye contact with the frightened youngster.

Despite that he was full of hope and strength, Tyson squinted in pain and his eyes were welling up with tears. "Text them back right now, and tell them that you are not going to get shot! I am not going to let that happen to you Kenny." He promised whole heartedly. "Kenny, don't let Boris get to you."

"How are you going to protect anyone when you didn't even defend yourself Tyson?!" Kenny gasped and glanced his eyes at Calvin. "I think my parents are speaking in my best interest and I am going to listen to them. I am packing tonight and leaving Japan."

Huffing at the weasel (Kenny) who wanted to runaway, Kai placed his hand onto Tyson's shoulder and he slammed the Granger back down into his comfortable position on the sofa. "Will you stop moving before you open up your stitches." He snarled impatiently, as he was tired of seeing Tyson crying in pain.

"AH! KAI!" Tyson yelped.

Max bit down onto his lower lip and nodded, "It's funny you say that Kenny because my Mom has phoned me earlier today and said the same thing. After hearing about Ian on the news, she wants me and my Dad to go back to America with her. Hey, she even invited you guys for your safety." He explained and cracked a weak smile at his friends, hoping they would accept the offer.

"Please tell me that you're not going too!" Tyson gasped and drawn his hands to his hip. "You guys...Please."

"If you want to leave. Then leave." Kai shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nobody is going to stop you."

"Kai! You cannot say that to them!" Tyson by now was throwing a fit.

Rei's muscles tensed and Calvin gently shifted himself off the sofa to leave the room.

"I hate to admit it, but Mariah has been on my case. She's been begging me to come home because she keeps having nightmares about me dying." The Nekojin stopped speaking at the sound of Calvin slamming the door closed behind him. "I'm frightened Boris will hurt them to get back at us."

"Hey! Why don't we all just accept my Mom's offer and disappear to America?" Max waved his arms to gain everyone's attention. "America is a huge place, Boris will never find us."

"I don't want to go back to China because I want to take down Boris. But I have a feeling that Mariah will personally drag me back if I don't take her advice." Rei pouted and smiled weakly. "I will do everything I can from my end to assist you."

Nodding respectfully at everyone's decision, the leader took a deep inhale to maintain his calm state. "Fine." Was all he could reply, until his teammates rose up on to their feet to stand before him. They all had the same question sparkling within their eyes: ' _What are you going to do Kai?_ '

By now, Tyson had reached out his hand and latched it onto Max's orange t-shirt to stop him from leaving, "Max, come on. We are a team..." He begged, crying even harder than he did before. It was all like deja vu for the champion and it was breaking his little weak heart to witness this scene all over again.

 _What am I supposed to say? Admit that I have nowhere to go so I'm staying here?  
Pft. Someone has to look after this big mouth. Besides, I have plans of my own to figure out.~_

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Kai assured bluntly and closed his eyelids.

"You're staying here to look after me!?" Tyson released his best friend and gazed his swollen eyes up to his lover, "Oh man. I love you right now Kai."

Rei laughed lightly and he winked at Tyson. "He must love you to." He joked, watching the pair suddenly blush at the remark.

 _What's going on here?~_

"But before you leave Max, I want you to speak to Calvin. Tell him that he has no decision in this matter and he has to stay here." Kai spoke in an un-emotional tone.

Max tilted his head, "Why doesn't Calvin have a say? I might want him to come to America with me. After all, he's kinda cute." He confessed whilst scratched the back of his neck. His cheeky freakled face flared up with heat and his heart skipped a beat. All Max could think about right now was the blond Russian sitting next to him on the plane journey home; holding his hand in the day but smooching at night.

 _Uh! How romantic!~_

"I will break his legs before he can make it to the national airport." Kai threatened, "Calvin is too involved in this mess to just up and leave."

"Fair enough..." Rei whistled and placed his hand onto Kenny's shoulder protectively. "I will walk Kenny home and then return to pack. Are you ready Kenny?"

* * *

 **A/N:** After so much inspiration from the newest manga editions released by our Beyblade God (Takao Aoki), I have finally finished the planning outlines to this story and I am going to complete it. I clearly understand that the timing of the update releases hasn't been the best. But now I am firmly in control of this product, I will get the job done to the best of my ability without disappointment and I can promise you all that. Thank you everyone for supporting this story, I really appreciate it – **Granger~**

 **The next chapter will contain strong yaoi references guys, stay tuned! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Unpredictable Battlefield  
Chapter 23 – 'Kinda cute' escalates.**

Following the sound of Calvin's steps, Max spotted Calvin in the back garden with his launcher hanging over the bey-dish. The lone-wolf looked so bitter and frustrated, yet his dark beyblade glowed with excitement.

It was as if the dark beyblade was absorbing the negative energy that Calvin was producing and this only intrigued Max's curiosity to the point that he just couldn't ignore the valuable opportunity that was standing before him.

 _Wait? Calvin has a beyblade?_ \- Max tilted his head aside and reached his hand into his pocket to clench his hand over his Draciel. "You look like you need a punch bag or a worthy opponent." He chirped and waved at the Russian as he flashed him a glance.

"Maybe I need both." Calvin grinned and lowered his launcher to face the ground. Despite that he looked more relieved to see the blond, Calvin still had those stress creases on his forehead and he was squinting.

 _Did he have a migraine caused by stress?_ \- Max was observing the bad boys every move. "Well, if it makes you feel any better. I'll happily help you out." He spoke in a gentle tone and approached Calvin's side.

A slight blush thrived throughout Calvin's chizzled cheeks as Max's naturally seductive scent invaded his nostrils. "After seeing the state I put Tyson in, you must be feeling brave." He joked and closed his eyes to hide the guilt.

"Oh come on Calvin, you're not a bad person. We all can see that." Max was determined to not let that ugly stress gesture get the best out of Calvin's good-looks. "You just seem a little lost."

"Lost?" Calvin's eyelids flung open.

"And you need someone to guide you back." Max blushed as he held out his arms to wrap them lovingly around the Russian. "It's okay now Calvin."

Shivering briefly, the hot flush pumping through his figure made him realise that Max was in full control of this situation. Calvin had never been exposed to this type of attention before, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

It just confused him even more because he enjoyed it! Calvin was raised to be a slave to his commanders demands, not a human being. Now he finally could understand why Kai couldn't ignore Tyson – he provides an emotional need that Kai and Calvin had been craving their whole life – **A human touch~**

Unsure of how to react, Calvin's heart began to throb with panic. A sweat began to build up in the corner of his forehead and the hot flush made his knees weak. He really wasn't used to such a loving touch. It must have been years since he last received a hug from his mother.

 **A hug?** \- Nodding to show he'd given in to the gesture, the blond Russian returned the hug and he leaned his head against Max's calm chest.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Max whispered and reached up one hand to brush his fingertips through Calvin's golden bangs. "A hug fixes pretty much anything and it never fails to make me feel any better."

"I kinda guessed that." Calvin gradually smiled and embraced the flash backs of him holding his delicate mother. It was pure heaven, yet this moment in time felt more satisfying because it was happening right here and right now.

"Oh man, I can't wait for this all to be over." Max muttered disappointedly and placed a passionate kiss onto Calvin's head. "I'd be able to spend more time with you and get to know you better."

"You make it sound like you are leaving." Calvin's peaceful state then suddenly started to crash and he gazed his eyes up at the toned Draciel wielder. "Where are you going so soon?"

"I have to go back to America Calvin." Max gasped as the Hiwatari instantly stepped back to look him square in the eyes. "My mother is petrified that I will be the next one in the ground because of how dangerous Boris has become."

Knowing that all this was too good to be true, a low growl left Calvin's dry throat and he snapped, "Do you think that separating at this stage is the best option? It's what Boris wants us to do." He finally gave away the reason as to why he'd stormed out the room earlier.

"You think so..."

"I know so." Calvin bit down onto his lower lip and reattached his blade onto his launcher. It did hurt him to see Max's reaction to this sudden change in the atmosphere, but Calvin didn't want to let his guard down just yet, especially when Boris could use the sweet young Draciel wielder as a weapon. "Boris is just one step away from destroying either me or Kai. So we have to be on our toes."

"What you mean is, Boris might use us against you if we separate?" Max paused and he too began squinting as he sank into a deep thought. But after a brief 30 seconds, he piped up and flashed Calvin a glossy smile. "That would make so much sense. We can't all leave!"

Rolling his eyes, Calvin turned back to the beyblade dish. There, he peacefully smiled at the sound of Max running towards him to wrap his arms around Calvin from behind. "Plus if I stay, I get to spend more time with you, my friends and we can take down Boris!" He announced and allowed his breath to brush against Calvin's neck.

"Why not?" Calvin grunted, wishing Max would tone the excitement down a little. Still, he was pleased to see that he'd convinced one of the Bladebreakers to stay, all he had to do now was wait for Tyson to do the rest of the dirty work. "Now, what about that beyblade match offer?"

 **It was time to sooth this shitty migraine!~**

 **xXx**

"Don't sit there and sulk like a child." Kai huffed and strapped Tyson back into his wheelchair.

The front room was quiet and Kai wasn't prepared to leave the Granger in the front room alone. But with how much the Dragoon wielder had been sulking over the past hour, the leader was tempted to push the champion down a flight of steps to make him appreciate exactly what he was doing for him.

"I can't believe you just stood there and watched our team leave again." Tyson scoffed and folded his arms. "What are you doing to do when we come face to face with Boris? Bazooka me out my wheelchair at him? Kai, we need them and I want to make sure they're safe."

"We have been over this. Now drop it." Kai snarled and pushed him into the kitchen. "I'm their leader, not their parents."

"But they look up to you like a big brother." Tyson then stopped for a second when he realised what he'd just said. "They look up to you like how you should be looking up to Calvin."

"Oh and the way you should be looking up to Hiro?" Kai fired back, not taking this blackmail. "I said drop it Tyson."

"Fine!"

He sat Tyson in the centre of the kitchen and he pulled out two glasses from the cupboard to pour them both a glass of juice.

"Have you wheeled me in here just so you can grab a glass of juice?" Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's time for you to take your pain killers."

The blunt reply did bother Tyson slightly, but he still refused to drop the grudge he'd developed. "I don't want them Kai. They make me sleepy." He protested, wondering if that was Kai's plan to iron over this crease in their 'relationship.'

Ignoring the childish words, Kai popped out the pills into his scarred hands and he turned around to hand Tyson his glass of juice. But just as he went to give Tyson his medication, a familiar sight replayed in the dojo backgarden.

Alarm bells signalled in the bluenette's mind – Draciel's strength was wearing thin at the presence of a dark spirit.

"What is it Kai?" Tyson unfolded his arms and he grunted in pain as he turned his head to see what his lover was focusing his attention at. "They are beybattling in my garden!"

 _No shit_ – Kai blinked and placed the medication into Tyson's juice so he wouldn't notice. ' _Voltaire gave Calvin Black Dranzer? Well...!_ ' - He growled to himself, watching them tare up the place.

"Kai, don't you let them ruin the flowers in the garden!" Tyson screamed whole-heartedly and wriggled impatiently in his wheelchair.

Gobsmacked at Tyson's priorities, the Bladebreaker leader's pupils tunnelled and he pressed his lips into a solid line. He didn't know what to say nor do at this moment in time – A Black familiar spirit was present and battering Draciel, meanwhile Tyson was upset over a flower bed!

"Their all I have left of her." Tyson pleaded and shifted his eyes from the kitchen window to Kai's pale face.

Once that statement registered into Kai's thick skull, he went into auto-pilot and took action to protect the Granger's wishes by bashing Max and Calvin's heads together.

 **xXx**

Just as the Phoenix wielder turned around to bollock the two exhausted beybladers who were getting out of hand. His attention locked onto another familiar figure whom was standing behind Tyson, they had one hand on his wheelchair, meanwhile the other secured a gun.

"You guys just can't help but attract trouble can you?" The red haired Russian greeted with Bryan appearing through the back door way. "Do you have any idea what price tag Boris has placed on you two?"

"It better be more than a million bucks." Rei interrupted, looking rushed with his loaded launcher pointing at the Blitzkrieg intruders. "Besides, since when does money interest you enough to cope with Boris?"

"Money interests anyone who hasn't got any." Calvin shrugged and raised out his hand to assist Max up from the ground. "And in Tala's case, his bank account figure is lower Bryan's standards in woman."

"Wow, he's good." Bryan laughed amusingly and placed his hand onto Tyson's wheelchair handle. "You guys need to relax, we've only come to share a few words. But it's nice to see that the Hiwatari's have finally met."

Uncomfortable with the idea of Bryan and Tala holding Tyson's wheelchair, the over protective Hiwatari placed his hand over Rei's launcher and forced it down to face the ground – enough damage had been done here.

"What do you mean FINALLY met?" Kai repeated and clenched his fists.

 _How long had they known?!_

"Why else do you think Ian got shot?" Tala answered in the same dry tone and crouched down to Tyson to see the champion was more interested in something else; the flower bed. Secretly, Tala was trying to distract himself from getting up-tight again with his emotions, he was still healing from the news of his teammate – Ian. "Since when do you not care about the drama in the beyblade world?"

Shrugging, Tyson sarcastically paraded his hands up and down his figure. "What can I physically do to help?" He wasn't in the mood for anymore of this drama, the champion just wanted to get this goodbye over with so he could cry about the idea of not having his friends around anymore.

"So, why did big nose get taken out by Boris?" Calvin cut to the chase whilst he blushing at Max whom was standing near.

"These alleyways surrounding the dojo may have ears, so why don't we go inside and grab a soda."

 _Did he just say 'soda'?_ \- Rei blinked and shot Kai a blank expression. _Tyson must be really rubbing off on him..._

"So, are you sticking around to hear this or are you leaving us?" Max stuck up his thumb to Rei. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, if you want to make the call on my behalf, I suppose I can stick around."Rei sighed and linked his hands together behind his back. "Mariah is strong, I know she can support us through this mess."

* * *

 **A/N: It has taken me two whole hours to write this chapter! So I really hope you all enjoy the plot twists and ideas I have introduced to the story. So much is going to be happening in the next few chapters - Granger~**


End file.
